Eat my soul
by KashiRuka
Summary: Voici une nouvelle inspirée plus de l'animé que du manga. Elle prend place à la fin de la deuxième saison où Ciel est devenu un Démon. Rating M : sans sexe, mais avec violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

_Je commence d'abord par m'excuser de n'avoir écrit pendant près de deux ans...-_- _

すみませんでした！！！

Chapitre 1

Sebastian déposa le service à thé sur le plateau de transport ainsi que le journal quotidien et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune comte. Il traversa le long et large corridor surchargé de toiles et sculptures qu'il connaissait par coeur. Sebastian était alerte, comme toujours, empli d'une concentration intense sur ce qui l'entourait ne lui permettant pas de s'égarer dans ses pensées. Il était si présent d'esprit, qu'il était vide. Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée et souleva le chariot d'une main avant de le déposer doucement sur le tapis après avoir sauté l'escalier majestueux. Il avait parcouru tout ce chemin en moins d'une fraction de seconde, comme à son habitude.

Il fronça les sourcils. Un sentiment d'irritation l'envahit creusant un gouffre dans son estomac. Il se sentait stupide ou peut-être voulait-il simplement vérifier, une dernière fois? Dans les deux cas, Sebastian sentit qu'il avait été inconsciemment submergé d'espoir et que cet espoir lui avait laissé un goût âcre, amer. L'odeur qu'il laissait pénétrer en lui et qui le submergeait d'une immense excitation s'était évanouie à jamais. La seule sensation que Sebastian avait ressentie du haut de l'escalier était celle d'une présence similaire à la sienne, immobile et pourtant agitée.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses mouvements, étouffant le goût âcre dans sa gorge, il fut troublé d'avoir acquis une routine. Il se rassura rapidement puisque c'était la dernière fois que cela allait arriver, car de toute façon, le comte allait quitter le manoir. Sebastian continua son chemin, arrivant rapidement devant la porte de Ciel et cogna faiblement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sebastian croisa le regard de son maître en le saluant poliment. Celui-ci était couché dans son lit, réveillé. Il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit, il n'en n'avait plus besoin. Les démons ne dormaient que lorsqu'ils étaient en jeûne.

Sebastian s'avança vers son maître et le redressa. Ciel restait silencieux, le fixant d'un regard rouge profondément moqueur. Sebastian s'approcha de la gigantesque armoire de cerisier et sortit les vêtements de son maître. Il revint vers le jeune héritier de la famille Phantomhive.

- Puis-je procéder?, demanda Sebastitan de sa voix profonde et calme en s'inclinant légèrement vers son maître, la main droite effleurant son coeur, s'il en avait un.

Ciel ressemblait à une statue de marbre. Il n'avait pas la mollesse d'un humain et sa droiture semblait irréelle. Sebastian replia la couverture qui cachait le comte assis et celui-ci se déplaça légèrement laissant ses petites jambes flotter au-dessus d'un épais tapis qui entourait les bords de son lit. Le grand majordome le dévêtit et lui enfila une nouvelle chemise, le boutonnant prudemment, avec exactitude. Il tira faiblement le pied de l'enfant vers le bas puis y glissa la première jambière de sa culotte, il répéta l'action une seconde fois et remonta le vêtement par-dessus la taille de Ciel qui s'était laissé lever de la main puissante de Sebastian. Il fit glisser la chemise habilement dans la culotte et enveloppa les pieds et les mollets de son maître dans des bas de soie retenus par des jarretières noires qui s'arrêtaient dessous le genou.

- Sebastian, as-tu toujours été un démon?, demanda le comte, toujours aussi stoïque à l'exception d'un regard fébrile et menaçant.

- Oui, mon seigneur, répondit Sebastian en tendant les bras de son maître dans les airs pour lui enfiler son veston.

- Des démons naissent donc... murmura Ciel dont la bouche s'inclina d'un faible sourire.

Ciel se tut et laissa Sebastian lui faire son noeud papillon, lui chausser les pieds, le lacer. Ciel sentait sa respiration d'une manière si puissante. Il sentait ses poumons s'emplirent d'air, il ressentait chaque alvéole interagir avec son sang. Les nuits d'insomnie qui lui avaient paru si longues autrefois ne correspondaient pas avec celle qu'il venait de passer. Il était resté allongé sans faire le moindre mouvement en analysant chaque partie de son corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de lui-même. Il n'eut pas besoin de respirer non plus. Il pourrait tenir quelques heures sans le moindre souffle. Peut-être se lasserait-il de respirer ainsi, mais pour le moment il était enivré par la sensation que lui procurait l'air. Ciel se souvenait parfaitement d'être humain et cette nouvelle vie en tant que démon le troubla au plus au point. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment sur ses gardes sans avoir le sentiment d'être menacé. C'est comme s'il était conscient de chaque bruit, craquement, vibration de la chambre. Il savait précisément où se trouvait chaque meuble. Il avait toujours su où ils se trouvaient, mais la nouveauté de cette précision lui aurait probablement permis marcher dans le noir le plus total sans jamais accrocher un meuble. Il s'était esclaffé quand il eut pensé à cela puisqu'il ne pourrait plus être dans un noir total. Ses yeux étaient plus puissants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Le noir lui semblait aussi clair que le jour, peut-être même plus réconfortant et plus sécurisant que la puissante et cruelle lumière du Soleil. Ciel était si sûr de tout ce qui l'entourait et de tout ce qui se passait dans un rayon de quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il était empli d'une forme de sérénité. La confiance qu'il avait acquise lui semblait inébranlable, du moins dans ce monde-ci. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'entrainement avant de rejoindre le monde des démons et qu'il n'arrivait probablement pas à la cheville des Sebastian et des shinagamis, pour l'instant.

- Les tourments disparaissent avec l'humanité, souffla Ciel, de plus en plus perdu dans des réflexions métaphysiques opposant son ancienne et sa nouvelle condition.

- C'est que parce que vous n'êtes qu'un jeune démon, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, répondit Sebastian, un faible sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Quel est ton âge?, demanda curieusement Ciel, dont les yeux rouges sang annonçaient difficilement ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'âge, mais j'ai déjà été moins grand, dit-il en redressant le jeune homme debout.

- Tu as mentionné, auparavant, que tu avais connu la momie dans le train du temps qu'elle était vivante, insista Ciel, intrigué, tendant ses mains à son majordome.

- C'est exact, mon seigneur, répondit Sebastian en lui enfilant ses gants, je suis honoré que vous ayez retenu cette remarque. La momie en question est le pharaon Smenkhkare, qui régna aux alentours du XIVe siècle avant Jésus-Christ selon votre calendrier actuel. J'en étais encore à mes premiers contrats, j'avais tout juste une centaine d'années à l'époque.

- Je vois, répondit Ciel en buvant la tasse vide qui lui avait servi Sebastian. Vous avez donc des parents?

- Je suis étonné de vous voir autant intéressé par mon passé, répondit Sebastian, vous n'avez jamais posé une seule question.

- Ta responsabilité n'est pas de réfléchir, seulement de répondre, annonça sèchement l'enfant.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sebastian en saluant faiblement son maître en guise d'excuse, cachant du même coup une vague d'irritation qui aurait pu teinter son regard, j'ai des parents, en effet, mais pas au sens que vous connaissez. Les démons, les anges et les shinigamis ont un rapport bien différent à la division des sexes. Nous pouvons changer, le choisir, il n'est pas fixe comme les humains. Mes parents sont peut-être une femme et un homme, deux femmes, deux hommes au moment où l'on se parle. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin de ma croissance. Il existe bien un lignage, des endroits qu'on pourrait apparenter à un patrimoine qui me permettrait d'entrer en contact avec eux, où du moins les retrouver, mais les démons sont généralement indépendants. Bien qu'il ne soit pas rare qu'ils aient de petits clans, ne dépassant jamais la dizaine, il est peu commun pour un démon d'être avec quelqu'un pour une longue durée.

- Ciel n'eut pour seule réponse, qu'un sourire profondément vilain et arrogant. Sebastian ne serait plus jamais indépendant.

Meyrin frappa doucement à la porte avant que Ciel lui permette d'entrer.

- Mademoiselle Midfort est arrivée, annonça poliment la servante.

Ciel, vêtu de noir, quitta sa chambre, suivi de Sebastian.

- Sebastian, dit-il simplement.

Le majordome répondit rapidement à l'affirmative et partit sur-le-champ remplir la mission que lui avait précédemment confiée son maître. Il devait remettre un présent d'adieu de la part de l'héritier Phantomhive au Prince Soma et à Lau: Une carte annonçant la mort de Ciel.

Il allait partir, sans le dire clairement à sa promise avec qui il dansait présentement. Bien qu'elle ne le questionna pas sur le port de ses habits de deuil, Lizzie savait bien quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, ne sachant pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle toucherait Ciel, le regarderait, lui parlerait et l'enlacerait.

Quand Sebastian revint, Ciel était déjà prêt à partir.

Ciel ne voulait pas s'attarder. Il trouvait insupportable d'être entouré d'autant d'humains, mais il savait que sa condition humaine passée aurait voulu qu'il fasse des adieux proprement. Le Phantomhive qu'il fut était orgueilleux et trouvait un réconfort dans les convenances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

お願いします... j'écris au fur et à mesure... le plus vite possible.. soyez patient :)

Chapitre 2

Comme la voiture quittait le domaine pour s'engouffrer sur un étroit chemin entouré d'une épaisse végétation, Sebastian demanda à son maître où il souhaitait aller.

- Peu importe, tu décideras ce qui convient le mieux à l'apprentissage de cette nouvelle vie.

Sebastian regardait l'héritier avec lequel il avait signé un contrat. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur humaine de son âme, lui laissant un profond sentiment d'irritation. Il savait à quel point la vie d'un démon est longue et que son destin était maintenant scellé pour avoir désiré l'âme du garçon. Il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir savourer une âme qui soit de qualité, ne sachant même pas quand viendrait le jour où il pourrait manger. Les démons ont peu d'émotions et les seules qui soient reliées à une forme de bonheur sont directement dépendantes de l'excitation que provoque l'ingestion d'une âme. Sebastian n'avait jamais été autant contrarié. Chaque effluve de la nouvelle odeur de son maître l'irritait. Chaque regard qu'il lui lançait, chaque sourire, chaque mouvement qui n'était pas celui du jeune héritier qu'il avait connu. Il détestait le démon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il le détestait au point où...

- SEBASTIAN!, hurla Ciel.

Le majordome, dont les pupilles s'étaient colorées d'un rouge agressif et souillé, esquiva son maître du regard.

- Pardonnez-moi, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Tu as acquiescé à ma demande, insista Ciel d'une voix menaçante et assurée, tu es à moi et tu es à mon service. Seul mon bonheur t'importe, souviens-toi s'en. Je ne veux plus jamais sentir de haine dirigée à mon endroit.

L'oeil du démon qui se trouvait sur le visage de l'enfant détonnait avec l'image que Sebastian avait de lui. Il avait un goût si amer en bouche qu'il eut presque l'impression d'avoir la nausée.

...yes, my lord...

Ils poursuivirent leur trajet en silence, quittèrent le domaine seigneurial et se dirigèrent vers les ports au nord de l'Angleterre, en direction de l'Irlande du Nord.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager, il souffrait terriblement de cette malédiction, il eut envie de déchiqueter le petit corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Encore. Il le transpercerait autant qu'il le faut pour assouvir sa douleur. Refrénant, ses pulsions, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour goutter son propre sang. Alors que cela le calmait autrefois, il ne put que constater la faiblesse qui l'habitait. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des années et son sang lui semblait fade, stérile.

Ciel s'étouffa sauvagement, portant sa main à sa poitrine, saisissant son coeur comme s'il allait le perdre.

- Sebastian!, cria l'enfant, tombant sur ses genoux, serrant son torse de ses deux bras, je brûle!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon maître, rassura le majordome en s'avançant rapidement vers celui-ci, le serrant contre lui.

Il retira son gant à l'aide de ses dents et déboutonna la veste et la chemise du Lord. Il posa sa grande et fine main sur le ventre de porcelaine.

- Votre vraie forme se manifeste plus rapidement que prévu, il faudra apprendre à la contrôler et à restreindre la puissance qui en émane pour la maîtriser pleinement.

Sebastian assit le petit être frêle sur le banc qui lui faisait face et le rhabilla. Ciel le fixait avec dégoût et excitation. Puis, il gifla son servant de toutes ses forces. Sebastian n'avait vu venir le mouvement et sentit son cou craquer sous la pression de la gifle dont la force n'était pas calculée. Quelques mèches noires volèrent devant son visage et retombèrent doucement sur sa peau, le chatouillant.

- Cette odeur de sang qui exhale de ta bouche, dit nerveusement, agressivement, l'enfant démon.

- Pardonnez-moi, commença Sebastian, se rappelant au même moment, ses paroles précédemment dictées, je suis un bien mauvais domestique, je n'aurais pas cru que cela déclencherait votre transformation.

- J'ai faim.

- Bien sûr, vaudrait-il mieux rejoindre directement le monde des démons afin de remplir un contrat?

- Non, montre-moi comment maîtriser ma forme.

- Oui, mon maître, répondit calmement Sebastian.

Ils ne se regardèrent plus, ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'au moment où le cocher s'arrêta à la rizière d'un village pour la nuit. Ciel ordonna à Sebastian de le transporter et de continuer la route à la course jusqu'au lever du jour.

Le majordome récupéra le manteau de son maître dans la voiture et lui enfila délicatement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du village qu'ils venaient tout juste de franchir.

- Puis-je, mon seigneur?

Ciel acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête qu'un humain n'aurait pu percevoir dans l'opacité de la nuit. Sebastian prit l'enfant dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille blessée et le tint contre sa poitrine. Au contact de son maître, Sebastian sentit un faible parfum, à peine perceptible, se dégager de la chevelure de Ciel. Sebastian fut pris d'un pincement dans les tripes et serra l'enfant contre lui comme si c'était le sien. Il inhala l'arôme en gravant le dernier souvenir de son feu maître dans sa mémoire. Si l'odeur était toujours présente sur Ciel, elle l'était assurément pour la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Une sorte de vide, peut-être, il était heureux d'avoir pu raviver un ultime sentiment qui serait désormais un souvenir, mais il ne ressentait plus la haine qui le contrariait tant depuis la transformation de Ciel. Il se mit à courir, plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il était animé de quelque chose de nouveau, lui donnant à la fois de l'énergie tout en creusant ses entrailles. C'était peut-être ça, le sentiment de surprise, se dit-il. Cette réponse suffit à le convaincre, taisant de force ses doutes pour vivre l'instant où il sentit pour la dernière fois l'âme qu'il avait tant désirée.

Les deux démons fendirent la nuit et atteignirent Manchester au lever du jour. Ils payèrent un autre cocher qui les amena au port de Liverpool vers la fin de la soirée et embarquèrent sur un navire qui allait en direction de Dublin au petit matin suivant.

C'était un navire marchand, mais qui transportait également des civils. Ciel Phantomhive eut droit à une section spéciale du bateau contenu de son titre. Il ne souhaita pas manger, mais on lui installa une table sur l'extrémité du pont le moins achalandée et Ciel autorisa Sebastian à le joindre. Ils n'avaient jamais si peu parlé depuis leur rencontre.

Ciel était fasciné par tout ce qui l'entourait, observant attentivement chaque détail de chaque objet, de chaque personne, de chaque odeur. Il fut affecté d'une autre crise lorsqu'ils embarquèrent à bord, sentant les âmes de tous ces humains. Il s'était mordu l'intérieur des joues comme l'avait fait Sebastian dans la voiture et s'était calmé en goûtant son propre sang. Alors, qui lui avait semblé amer autrefois, Ciel se délectait de cette nouvelle saveur qu'il décortiqua minutieusement. Sebastian ne réagit pas quand il sentit l'odeur cendrée du sang du jeune démon. L'effluve du sang ne lui avait onques apporté aussi peu d'intérêt. Il était dégoûté. Les démons devenaient capricieux avec les millénaires.

Une bourrasque de vent balaya le pont, l'air salin caressant les cheveux de Sebastian. Ciel regarda le majordome, impassible comme une statue de marbre. Il se demanda ce que Sebastian pouvait ressentir, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus différents qu'auparavant, même s'il était devenu démon. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir été un humain avant d'être damné séparait la vision qu'ils avaient de la réalité. Ciel se disait qu'il serait pour toujours différent de cette créature qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute pas. Il observa le démon. Puis, Ciel ferma son oeil bleu et concentra toute son attention sur le domestique qui fixait l'horizon. Ciel cessa de respirer. Les premiers mouvements qu'il identifia furent les pulsations de l'eau qui frappaient sous la coque. Il se recueillit, méditant presque. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit les poumons de Sebastian se gonfler mollement, lentement, très lentement. Ils s'emplirent d'air marin et il entendit les deux masses se vider tout aussi tranquillement. Il avait calculé que son domestique respirait environ toutes les heures. Il sentit une étrange vibration émaner de l'homme et il ouvrit son oeil, trouvant devant lui un démon qui le fixait méchamment.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une intimité, ricana le comte, mesquin.

Le majordome ne répondit pas, se leva et s'inclina légèrement devant l'héritier Phantomhive.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose, mon seigneur, un jeu d'échec, par exemple?

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

Le démon quitta son maître et s'absenta. Les pas de Sebastian résonnaient sur le bois du pont alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Le Ciel avec qui il allait devoir partager sa vie le contrariait horriblement. Il s'assura d'être à l'écart des regards et fit apparaître un jeu d'échec dont les pièces étaient sculptées dans un Onyx luisant et un quartz translucide.

Les pièces étaient placées à leur endroit respectif, sur un échiquier de granite que le domestique transporta d'une main, sans faire trembler les morceaux sculptés.

La partie fut très étrange. D'abord, Sebastian jouait sans grande résistance, jusqu'à ce que Ciel lui ordonne de jouer convenablement. Puis, il pouvait s'écouler près d'une heure entre chaque coup. Chacun des démons prévoyait toutes les combinaisons possibles au point où le combat était pratiquement psychique. Sebastian gagna la partie, seulement huit mouvements furent effectués.

Ils arrivèrent à Dublin en début fin d'après-midi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La voiture continua son chemin en laissant le comte et son servant derrière elle. Le ciel était dégagé, clair, d'un bleu si vif que le jeune héritier se sentait sur un autre coin du globe. Il faisait rarement beau sur les îles brumeuses de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Que souhaitez-vous faire, mon maître, demanda Sebastian d'une voix creuse et apaisante.

- Je m'en remets à vous, répondit simplement Ciel, en traversant la rue de terre battue.

- Nous devrions chercher un château abandonné pour y vivre, mon seigneur, ajouta Sebastian, suivant le jeune démon.

- Oui, bien sûr..

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu Ciel aussi peu entreprenant. Il suivait l'enfant, laissant une courte distance entre eux. Les cheveux fins, couleur cendre, de Ciel bougeaient faiblement sous la vibration de ses pas. Un chapeau haute-forme couvrait le dessus de sa tête et Sebastian pouvait voir les rubans qui soutenaient son cache-oeil danser faiblement sur sa nuque dégagée. Sa peau lui semblait moins vivante, plus mate, les pores semblaient s'être refermées, lui coupant la respiration. Sa peau était morte, comme tout le reste. Sebastian soupira.

Ciel se retourna vers lui, l'air interrogatif. Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'une incompréhension.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es différent de moi, lança Ciel, faisant face à l'autre démon.

- Nous le sommes, en effet, ajouta simplement Sebastian, intrigué.

- Je n'ai pas envie de soupirer, parce que je possède qu'un nombre limité d'émotions, continua Ciel, le ton grave et sec.

- C'est exact, il se pourrait que vous en développiez de nouvelles avec les siècles, répondit le domestique, peu convaincu de sa propre réponse.

Ciel le fusilla du regard, et paru accepter cette affirmation. Il continua de marcher lentement en suivant la route sinueuse bordée de plusieurs petits commerces. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta devant une sorte de boulangerie qui servait également quelques plats.

- Je ne prendrai qu'une seule tasse de thé, fais le nécessaire, ordonna l'enfant sans regarder son interlocuteur.

- Oui, mon maître, répondit le domestique en ouvrant la porte pour le comte.

Sebastian disparut en un éclair remplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Il questionna quelques enfants sur son passage en leur demandant quel château était hanté dans le coin. Il confirma leur dire avec quelques adultes qui expliquèrent qu'un certain domaine avait brûlé, laissant la bâtisse à moitié en ruine. Sebastian s'élança dans une dense forêt de feuillus, à toute vitesse. Il trouva rapidement un petit château, qui ressemblait plus à une maison fortifiée, dont la construction devait remonter au 15e siècle considérant les matériaux employés et la forme de la structure.

Le majordome restaura la demeure en un claquement de doigts. Quand les pierres s'assemblèrent, il entendit un cri de stupeur provenant de l'intérieur de la bâtisse qu'il avait préalablement senti habitée. Il se rua à l'intérieur et attrapa le squatteur qui s'y était installé. Il lui avait saisi le cou et l'avait levé du sol à l'aide d'une seule main. Il appuya simultanément sur deux points de pression sur la nuque et l'itinérant s'endormit aussitôt. Il l'enferma dans un vieux donjon minuscule qu'il avait trouvé au sous-sol. Sebastian réapparut dans le hall d'entrée éclairé par une dizaine de chandeliers. Il sortit sa montre gousset, sculptée dans l'argent, appuya sur le remontoir qui ouvrit le couvercle, laissant deviner l'heure au servant.

_9 minutes..._

Sebastian replaça la montre dans son gilet, et s'envola auprès de son maître. Arrivé devant la boutique, il se fixa impassiblement sur ses longues jambes, changea ses gants souillés, replaça ses cheveux faiblement et tourna la poignée. Il pénétra dans la pièce, la démarche assurée. La boutique était petite, ne possédant que quatre tables pour deux personnes. Un grand présentoir faisait face à la porte principale. On y trouvait quelques sortes de pain, sans plus. Les employés s'étaient étirés derrière le comptoir afin de voir le client qui venait d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'une boulangère bien portante, peu agréable à l'oeil et de sa fille, encore jeune, mais dont le visage était couvert d'ecchymoses. Le père devait se trouver à l'arrière-boutique, avec d'autres hommes, probablement ses fils.

Un seul autre client était présent en plus de l'héritier Phantomhive. Il s'agissait d'un quinquagénaire qui ne semblait ni pauvre, ni riche, laissant deviner une certaine aisance par son hygiène presque impeccable. Celui-ci mangeait une soupe peu consistante, coulée dans un bol fait de pain endurci par une longue cuisson.

Sebastian regagna les côtés de son maître. Celui-ci avait déjà déposé une pièce sur la table et n'avait bu son thé qu'à demi. Le majordome s'inclina devant le jeune démon, se glissa derrière sa chaise qu'il tira avec grâce. Toujours derrière lui, il prit la main frêle de l'enfant et la leva doucement en l'aidant se lever.

Ciel s'avança mollement vers la sortie, sans regarder le propriétaire de l'endroit. Quant à Sebastian, il inclina la tête vers l'hideuse femme couvrant son visage d'un sourire radieux et quitta la boutique, suivant son maître sur les talons.

- Le thé était exécrable.

- Tout vous semblera ainsi, mon seigneur, répondit le domestique, affichant un sourire artificiel.

- La demeure est prête?, continua Ciel sans faire attention aux commentaires du servant.

- Oui, mon maître.

- Et bien, allons-y, ajouta Ciel, irrité de l'inactivité de son domestique.

Sebastian souleva le petit corps contre lui et rattrapa le haut de forme qui glissa sur les cheveux lisses de l'enfant. Il partit à toute vitesse, sans que personne vît la scène. Il regagna la demeure en laissant l'héritier Phantomhive sur le pas de la porte.

Les chaussures du majordome claquèrent faiblement sur la pierre constamment humide par le trop-plein d'ombre que créaient les arbres. Il atteignit la poignée, la tourna sans un bruit, et plaqua son dos doucement contre la porte en fonte. Sebastian leva son bras perpendiculairement au reste de son corps en pointant l'intérieur de la demeure. Il s'inclina et pria son maître d'entrer.

Ciel s'avança tranquillement et passa le cadre de la double porte qui semblait trop grande pour sa petite taille. Il déposa ses chaussures compensées sur un tapis épais et violacé. Celles-ci se renfoncèrent légèrement donnant une impression de mollesse au sol. La lumière du soleil traversait difficilement les feuilles de la forêt qui entourait la maison fortifiée. C'est pour cette raison que des chandeliers devaient être allumés en permanence. Les plafonds étaient immenses, laissant suspendre des dizaines de lustres éclairant le sombre corridor. Sebastian referma la porte derrière eux et guida le nouveau propriétaire vers le hall qui était beaucoup plus petit que celui de la résidence familiale des Phantomhive.

Un escalier de pierre meublait presque tout l'espace de la maison qui semblait plus haute que large. Sans le monter, le domestique indiqua à son maître une porte à leur droite qui était ouverte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui rayonnait de chandelles. C'était une majestueuse salle de bal, entièrement vide, laborieusement décorée. De longs rideaux opaques, également d'un mauve sombre, tombaient sur les immenses, mais étroites fenêtres. Sebastian s'avança vers l'une d'elle, la dégageant, afin de montrer la vue sur la dense flore qui entourait le domaine. Ciel n'y jeta qu'un coup d'oeil distrait et s'avança vers la porte au fond de la salle qui menait à un salon. Des fauteuils importés d'orient remplissaient la pièce de leurs teintes bourgogne et rose, dont les tissus étaient ornés de motifs floraux.

- On dirait que M. Lau a choisi la décoration, dit Ciel, un sourire amer et moqueur couvrant ses lèvres.

- Si vous n'aimez pas, je peux tout changer, annonça le servant, s'inclinant faiblement, en guise d'excuses.

- Non... marmonna Ciel. ...Je n'ai pas envie de tout oublier.

Sebastian se redressa nerveusement, empli d'une excitation qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il fixa son maître avec espoir. Ciel ne luit rendit qu'un regard interrogatif.

Un noeud se forma dans la gorge du majordome qui camoufla son malaise en guidant son maître vers la salle annexe à la présente pièce. L'endroit était circulaire, sans coin, et les murs étaient couverts de livres. Il y avait un escalier en colimaçon au centre même de l'étroite salle et qui donnait sur un deuxième étage également couvert de livres. Ciel posa son pied sur la première marche et décida de les monter rapidement, à la vitesse d'un démon. Il dévoila un sourire charmant quant à la prise de conscience de ses nouvelles habiletés. Il s'effaça aussitôt puisqu'il arriva après Sebastian, qui s'était pratiquement téléporté en haut, prêt à lui ouvrir la porte qui menait sur le couloir du deuxième étage.

Autrefois, Sebastian aurait pris un malin plaisir de voir l'héritier perdre de sa jovialité par l'un de ses tours, mais là, à cet instant précis, il regretta presque d'avoir accompli sa mission de domestique. Il avait entrevu, pour une fraction de seconde, un sourire si franc que son évanouissement l'avait poignardé douloureusement.

Le visage de Ciel était à nouveau stoïque. Il pénétra le mince couloir qui provoquait chez celui qui s'y avançait un sentiment de succion, comme si les murs essayaient d'avaler le passeur. L'étage ne comptait que trois pièces, deux chambres et un bureau. La chambre la plus proche de la bibliothèque était celle du maître. Elle était grande, épurée, malgré la couleur bleu nuit du papier peint. Elle était peu meublée, ne comportant qu'une armoire, un fauteuil, une petite table et un lit immense, sans baldaquin. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la pièce ce qui lui donnait une ambiance étrange, troublante même. À la droite du lit se trouvait une porte mince et longue qui menait probablement sur une salle de bain de taille respectable, donnant sur l'arrière de la bibliothèque. Le domestique s'avança vers la gauche du lit, vers une porte qui connectait vers la pièce voisine. Il s'agissait du bureau, possédant une énorme fenêtre qui trônait derrière le meuble principal. Ciel s'enfonça dans la pièce peinte de gris et garnie d'une bordure de tapisserie bleu foncé. Il s'assit sur la chaise du propriétaire et se tourna vers l'immense coucher de soleil qui fondait presque sur les deux démons.

- Le lever du soleil est clair, brillant, couvert de bleu, de blanc, de jaune, commença Ciel, d'une voix douce, tandis le coucher du soleil est teinté de rose, de sang écarlate, de sang séché, foncé...il est magnifique. Il me parait si cruel, mais à la fois si réconfortant et sécurisant, parce que je sais que la nuit s'annonce...

Sebastian ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'autre porte qui donnait sur le corridor. Ciel le suivit. Ils ne visitèrent pas la chambre secondaire qui possédait également une salle de bain et une antichambre avec quelques divans.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à l'escalier d'entrée et le suivirent. À leur droite se trouvait une salle à manger qui connectait avec le précédent salon oriental. Ciel ne tint pas à la voir non plus.

- Montre-moi ce que tu caches dans le sous-sol, demanda trop gentiment l'enfant démon.

- Yes, my Lord, répondit le domestique dont les yeux s'illuminèrent comme autrefois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

MERCI à ceux qui me suivent! :D

chapitre 4

Sebastian s'avança dans un escalier sombre et humide. Il n'eut pas besoin de préparer un chandelier. Ciel le suivait de près, faisant glisser le bout de son gant sur les parois de la pierre qui avait été utilisée tant pour la fabrication des murs que des marches. Pas même un grain de poussière. L'endroit qui venait tout juste d'être restauré avait peut-être une impression d'être vieux, mais il était impeccablement propre. Aucun insecte ne se cachait dans les fissures, aucune araignée dans les coins. Les deux démons pénétrèrent dans un couloir étroit dont le plafond était très bas, arrivant presque à la tête de Sebastian. Ciel avait du mal à distinguer la température des sous-terrains. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir froid, ses souvenirs faisaient parcourir des frissons qui n'existaient pas réellement sur sa peau.

Il fut pris d'une douleur à la poitrine.

Sebastian se tourna en un éclair vers son maître et le prit dans ses bras.

- Permettez-moi de continuer le chemin ainsi.

Ciel acquiesça faiblement. Il se sentait désemparé, nerveux. Il sentait une odeur diluée par la froideur et le manque de circulation de l'air.

- Plus vite, ordonna le jeune comte, la voix tremblante d'excitation.

Le domestique s'exécuta et arrêta sa course devant une porte de bois. Le coeur de Ciel battait à tout rompre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler, de respirer à grand coup de poumons. Le doux parfum du sang le rendait fébrile. Il se jeta par terre, quittant les bras du grand majordome qui voulut le retenir. Ciel s'approcha le plus près qu'il put de la porte, sans la toucher. Il se concentrait sur l'humain qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, affalé dans la misérable et petite cellule. Ciel bouillait d'impatience.

- Ouvre.

La voix était puissante, sèche, agressive. Sebastian regardait le petit démon qui était planté devant lui et imaginait bien le sourire qui devait couvrir sa bouche délicate, dévoilant des dents pointues. Il obéit à l'hériter Phantomhive qui se figea, se laissant imbibé de l'air plein de sang souillé. Le pauvre séquestré avait forcé ses chaînes et s'était légèrement blessé. La plaie était presque fraîche, peu profonde. Le sang n'était pas complètement séché, mais ne s'écoulait plus.

Sebastian prit un air de dégoût quand cette odeur rance et impure s'accentua dans ses narines. C'était tout simplement dégoûtant. Il regardait Ciel s'exciter devant ce sang lui donnant encore plus envie de lui déchirer l'abdomen, lui arracher les bras et fracturer sa mince et fine nuque. Ciel le répugnait.

- Qui êtes-vous, que me voulez-vous?, hurla le vieillard putride qui ramena Ciel à la réalité.

Ciel n'eut aucune réponse et se pencha tout près du vieil homme. La pièce était noire, sans lumière. Ciel voyait l'homme, mais celui-ci ne le percevait que difficilement. Il était près de son col défait, distinguant quelques tâches sur le sale vêtement. La peau de l'homme était grasse et il puait atrocement, sans que cela ne dérange l'enfant. Le jeune démon eut envie de respirer près de l'oreille de l'humain pour le faire paniquer, mais se retint puisqu'il était déjà tremblotant.

- Quel est ton plan, Sebastian?, demanda Ciel, se redressant droitement, glissant ses mains à l'arrière de son dos, ses pieds plantés conjointement comme un soldat attendant des ordres.

Le visage de pierre du domestique s'illumina vaguement et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans une expression de mépris.

- Vous devez vous retenir de le manger, du moins pour l'instant, annonça le majordome qui était toujours dans le cadre de la porte.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Ciel, se dégageant vers les parois du mur pour laisser pénétrer le servant qui s'exécuta.

Sebastian arriva près de l'homme qui n'avait pas reparlé, inquiet, sa peau se couvrant de sueur froide alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Soudainement, le bras de Sebastian s'enfuma d'une aura obscure, découvrant la réelle apparence de son membre. Sa main s'était durcie, devenue noire et des griffes avaient jailli de l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Ciel était nerveux. Sebastian se retourna vers son maître et lorsque Ciel perçut les yeux d'un rouge souillé dans la pénombre, il fut pris à la gorge d'une angoisse profonde. Sebastian déchira la peau du vieillard, fendant ses vêtements qui tombèrent mollement au sol sous un cri de douleur atroce qui semblait trop puissant pour l'étroitesse de la pièce.

Le feu qui bouillonnait depuis leur départ du domaine Phantomhive explosa dans le petit ventre de Ciel. L'enfant eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes, ou plutôt que ses tripes avaient décidé de sortir par n'importe quel moyen. Il senti ses côtes se fracturer, ses muscles s'étirer, se tendre et se fendre. Il tomba à genoux, portant ses mains contre son estomac. Il hurla, lui aussi, violemment. Sa voix n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'un démon. Ses yeux avaient viré au rouge et ses genoux avaient percé la pierre qui se trouvait sous lui en tombant.

Ciel avait faim, il avait si faim. Il se transformait en bête, avide de sang. Il se redressa et voulut se ruer sur l'humain dont la chair fendue avait libéré le nectar qui omnibulait ses pensées. Ciel avait l'impression que seul le sang pourrait assouvir le feu qui le rongeait et lui causait autant de souffrance. Il s'avança vers l'humain et reçut un coup de pied au visage qui fit craquer sa mâchoire. L'enfant fixa Sebastian dans la pénombre et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le tuer; tant celui-ci le regardait avec dégoût. C'était faux, Sebastian n'était pas dégoûté. Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis sa damnation éternelle. Il s'avait combien la première fois qu'un démon prenait sa réelle apparence faisait souffrir. Il jubilait de voir Ciel dans cet état.

- Vous ne pouvez pas manger, sinon la transformation ne sera pas complète et les Shinigamis apparaîtraient aussitôt pour récupérer l'âme de ce déchet.

La voix de Sebastian résonnait durement dans la tête de Ciel qui semblait être sur le point d'imploser. Le comte sentit quelque chose remonter le long de son oesophage, quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour le mince tuyau qui voulait éclater. Sa gorge se contracta et il la sentit fendre sous l'impact de la chose qui sortait de lui. Son sang se répandit dans sa bouche et il eut envie de détruire l'homme qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Il s'effondra, à quatre pattes sur le sol, et régurgita une immense boule noire, gazeuse, légère, qui se diffusa autour de lui. Ses mains grossirent d'un coup, comme si l'on venait de visser violemment de nouveaux os sur les anciens. Ses ongles s'épaissirent, se durcirent, s'allongèrent.

Il échappa un nouveau cri d'horreur faisant frissonner Sebastian qui eut un mal fou à se retenir de vouloir briser l'enfant démon qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était si excité par sa souffrance qu'il sentit son coeur s'activer et battre fortement dans sa poitrine de marbre.

Les cheveux de Ciel se mirent à défier la gravité, volant doucement autour de sa tête. Il lui semblait qu'un champ magnétique émanait de son ventre en douleur. Ciel avait l'impression que cette force en lui repoussait sa peau et ses cheveux qui s'allongeaient en même temps. Le cache-oeil qu'il avait se défi sous la force quasi centrifuge qui émanait démon. Il devenait un trou noir. Il s'étouffa avec le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, cherchant fortement son souffle. Des larmes chaudes coulaient de ses yeux lumineux. Il régurgita à nouveau de la même fumée de cendres dans un hurlement creux.

Le dos de ciel se bomba, ou plutôt, il gonfla. Sebastian fixait son maître se laissant emplir d'une ivresse sans limites. Son rythme cardiaque était aussi rapide que celui du jeune démon en pleine transformation. Il sursauta de plaisir quand il vit Ciel redresser sèchement sa tête vers le plafond, s'époumonant avec douleur. Le martyr avait des yeux vides, coulants; une bouche dont les lèvres s'étaient déformées sous le supplice. La peau de l'enfant était tendue, épaisse, mais encore blanche à certains endroits. Sebastian le savait parce que les vêtements de Ciel avaient éclaté par la boursouflure grotesque qui poussait sur le dos du démon dont les cris vibraient atrocement dans la pièce. Il criait si fort qu'il couvrait les beuglements de l'humain dont la poitrine avait été ouverte, sans pour autant que sa cage thoracique ne fut abimée. Sebastian n'aurait pu le tuer au risque d'attirer des shinigamis durant la transformation du comte.

C'est alors que le dos maigre et maintenant noir craquela sous les aboiements du démon. Des gaz noirs en sortirent, plus épais que ceux que l'hériter Phantomhive avaient précédemment régurgités. La fumée se concrétisa doucement, par morceaux, on aurait dit des pièces de coton qui s'assemblaient en s'empilant. Ciel respirait à grand coup, essayant de se calmer.

La transformation achevait. Sebastian reprit son impassible regard dont l'intensité diminuait dans la pénombre. Il prit les vêtements en lambeaux du vieillard tombé sans connaissance par la douleur et se désintéressa totalement du comte. Il fit des garrots à l'humain pour éviter qu'il ne se meure, puis, se figea nonchalamment, fixant le démon. Il observait Ciel qui tentait bien que mal de se relever, sans qu'il n'appelle son domestique à l'aide. Il vomit à nouveau une bourrasque de fumée qui colla à sa peau. Elle se solidifiait à une vitesse folle au contact de l'air, lui donnant l'apparence de vinyle. Des languettes se collaient sur les parois de la gorge du comte qui s'étouffait, lui donnant encore le goût de vomir. Les languettes semblaient vivantes, elles bougeaient comme un serpent sur la chaire sombre de l'enfant, entourant ses membres comme un habit.

Les pieds de Ciel s'étaient déformés en pattes plates, mais pourvues de longues griffes comme celles d'un vautour. Les bandes de vinyle s'enroulèrent sur ses doigts de pied immenses, les solidifiant dans une botte compensée d'une épaisse semelle. Ciel se releva rapidement, dans un cri creux et libérateur, presque apaisant. Deux ailes noires s'ouvrirent dans un claquement sourd faisant voler des plumes noires partout dans la noirceur de la pièce. Son regard brillait, un oeil rouge sang, l'autre d'un violet bicolore. On aurait dit que son oeil était mutilé. Ciel se recourba légèrement vers l'avant, laissant tomber ses longs cheveux couleur cendre devant lui. Il s'esclaffa faiblement, sans s'arrêter, d'un rire de plus en plus grotesque, découvrant des dents démesurément pointues et dont les canines dominaient sa bouche diabolique. Son visage noir commençait à s'effriter, découvrant une peau neuve d'un gris plus pâle que c'est cheveux. Son cou pâlit, ses épaules, le haut de sa poitrine également, mais ses bras restèrent noirs, ainsi que ses côtes. L'étrange vinyle qui couvrait ses pieds, ses jambes, ses hanches et ses bras laissa le torse à moitié nu, couvert de bandelettes éparses. On aurait dit qu'il ne portait que des pantalons ainsi que plusieurs bretelles qui cachaient également ses bras, ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'ils étaient réellement noirs.

Ciel jubilait d'excitation, il fixait ses mains énormes avec contemplation. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant. Son sang vibrait avec force, ses réflexes semblaient imparables.

Sebastian échappa un rire moqueur.

- Vous ressemblez à un animal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**

_Je suis désolée pour le retard... on approche la fin de session _**._.**

**Merci pour les reviews :3 **

- Ciel!

Tout était brumeux, Ciel ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ses sens lui faisaient défaut.

- Ciel!, Ciel!

Il avait du mal à retracer la provenance de la voix, d'où elle venait, qui l'appelait. Alors qu'il se sentit tout près du but, Ciel s'affaissa, suffoquant. Il étouffait. Sa tête s'embruma et il dut fermer les yeux malgré lui. Ses paupières semblaient insupportablement lourdes et tombaient devant sa pupille, lui permettant d'apercevoir une mèche de cheveux bouclée. Ils étaient pâles; blonds, peut-être?

- Lizzy?

Sebastian sursauta. Il se rua vers son maître qui reposait dans son grand lit. Avait-il bien entendu?

- Maître?, questionna-t-il, d'une voix douce, s'approchant de l'enfant qui ouvrait faiblement les yeux.

Sebastian avait posé un genou sur l'épais tapis, son corps était avancé vers le lit dont il avait retroussé la lourde couverture. Il avait tendu ses bras vers l'enfant, l'enveloppant délicatement. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, celui de Ciel semblait paniquer sous sa cage thoracique.

Ayant l'impression que Ciel se durcissait dans son étreinte, il relança le comte.

- Cherchez-vous Mademoiselle Midfort?

- Non... bien sûr que non...

Ciel avait repris ses esprits, il était à nouveau impassible, rigide, inhumain. Ses yeux semblaient sans vie. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de trembler en déposant l'héritier, celui-ci le remarqua.

- Sebastian, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi suis-je ici? demanda Ciel à la fois sévère, mais réellement désorienté.

- Vous vous êtes endormi, mon seigneur, annonça le domestique se retirant sagement, laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- Je croyais que les démons ne dormaient jamais

- C'est exact, à moins qu'ils soient en jeûne volontaire ou en manque de nourriture depuis très longtemps après un effort physique trop important. La transformation vous a complètement épuisé et vous n'avez jamais mangé, ce qui provoqua ce sommeil.

- Combien de temps?

- Trois semaines et cinq jours, mon maître.

Ciel fixa son domestique qui gardait un visage impassible et faux.

- Pourquoi es-tu agité, demanda l'héritier suspicieux.

Sebastian resta silencieux, une émotion étrange l'envahissait, sans qu'il ne puisse la décrire. On aurait dit qu'il avait honte, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait cela.

- Réponds, insista sèchement Ciel, de plus en plus intrigué et irrité.

- En fait... le sommeil peut être très dangereux. Avant de faire un jeûne volontaire, il faut atteindre un certain développement, et vous en n'êtes qu'au début de votre croissance. Vous réveiller aurait également pu être grave compte tenu du fait que le réveil doit se faire dans le monde des démons selon un protocole strict. En fait, si un démon tombe en jeûne dans cette réalité-ci, il est immédiatement repris par un vortex qui l'amène dans son monde. Ce ne fut pas le cas, j'en déduis que puisque vous n'y êtes jamais allé, et donc vous y êtes inconnu.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait prendre un tel risque!, hurla Ciel, fusillant le majordome du regard.

- Mon seigneur, les cas d'humains devenant démons sont extrêmement rares, je croyais même qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe. On sait peu sur leur réaction physique à une transformation. Je n'aurais pu prévoir cet événement, nous, démons de naissance, devons prendre notre véritable forme pour être apte à manger une âme.

- Comment se fait-il que je me sois réveillé, si le processus implique d'aller dans le monde des démons? demanda, Ciel qui croyait Sebastian puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais menti.

- Je ne puis vous répondre, annonça Sebastian d'une voix profonde, le regard endurci.

Ciel et Sebastian se turent quelques minutes, peut-être une heure, sans bouger, sans respirer, sans se regarder. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant ordonna qu'on lui fasse couler un bain.

Oui, mon maître, répondit-il en s'inclina faiblement, surpris, les sourcils froncés.

_Il est peut-être plus humain que je ne le pensais. _

Sebastian avait du mal à contenir son excitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(3 semaines et 5 jours auparavant...)_

Sebastian regardait le démon qui se trouvait devant lui. Le démon était plus grand que sa forme humaine originale, mais plus petit que le majordome. Ses pieds étaient disproportionnés, trop larges, couverts de bottes noires avec une semelle compensée, pleine. Sebastian trouvait qu'elles manquaient de raffinement, les siennes étaient naturellement lustrées, soutenues par un talon aiguille. Les jambes du démons étaient trop musclées pour sa faible ossature, on aurait dit que les muscles étaient des protubérances fermes. Le pantalon était pareil à celui du domestique, mais mat, contrairement à celui de Sebastian qui était du même matériel que ses bottes. Le torse du démon était gris pâle, comme une peau souillée. La peau de Sebastian restait d'une blancheur immaculée même sous sa réelle forme. Les démons ayant une peau pareillement corrompue font parti de la roture, et Sebastian trouvait ironique que le Lord soit aussi peu noble dans sa nouvelle vie.

Les bandelettes noires qui agissaient comme des bretelles se resserraient autour des trop gros bras et de ses poignets si fins qu'ils semblaient vouloir briser sous le poids de ses puissantes mains, ou plutôt, de ses puissantes pattes. Ciel souleva sa tête vers le majordome, le regard meurtrier, rouge et brillant. Ses dents démesurément grosses et pointues lui donnaient l'aspect d'une bête, ses cheveux étaient restés cendrés, fins, mais beaucoup plus longs. Ils tombaient devant son visage, sur ses épaules. Quand les ailes du démon s'ouvrirent pour la première fois, des plumes noires envahirent la pièce comme une rafale de neige.

Ciel avança ses mains immenses dans les airs pour saisir les plumes magiques qui semblaient le fasciner. Les tripes du majordome se contractèrent quand les yeux de l'enfant redevinrent bleus au même moment où il esquissait un sourire.

- Sebas..., murmura faiblement l'enfant, la voix pleine de désespoir.

Le majordome regarda la transformation disparaître violemment alors que le corps de Ciel se mit à rétrécir, reprenant sa forme humaine. Sebastian se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Le majordome fut pris de panique quand l'enfant lâcha son dernier souffle, le rythme de son coeur s'effaçant dans la rafale de plumes qui touchait à sa fin. Il savait qu'il venait de tomber endormi, s'accrochant désespérément à son maître, prêt à ne jamais le quitter lors du déplacement vers l'autre dimension. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Sebastian était resté dans la même position inconfortable, un genou fléchi, l'autre jambe faiblement étendue pour soutenir son équilibre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que l'enfant ne disparaitrait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa rapidement, plus vite que le son, le comte contre sa poitrine. Il se téléporta presque dans la chambre de son maître et le dévêtit, lui enfila une chemise de nuit, et se coucha dans l'immense lit sans baldaquin. Il recouvrit l'enfant de sa royale couverture bleu nuit et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se ruer au sous-sol, remontant avec l'humain amoché. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reste vivant. Les shinigamis ne devaient apparaître sous aucun prétexte, surtout si Ciel était dans cette condition.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre d'invité et fit apparaître de l'eau chaude en un claquement de doigts dans la baignoire. Il dévêtit sans grâce l'homme qui avait perdu une partie de ses vêtements et le plongea dans l'eau sans huile. Il savonna les plaies de l'homme qui se réveilla sous l'impulsion de la douleur et Sebastian lui fit perdre connaissance à nouveau, presque machinalement.

Il était atrocement maigre, les côtes flottantes de son flan droit semblaient fracturées, probablement avant que Sebastian ne lui fende les muscles de l'abdomen. Il avait l'air vieux, mais sa peau était ferme, sans être mince et blanchâtre ou endurcie comme celle d'un éléphant par le soleil. Il devait donc être plus jeune que ses joues creusées et ses rides prématurées le laissaient paraître. Il avait des cicatrices à plusieurs endroits, surtout sur les mains, les genoux et les mollets. Il avait cependant le dos complètement marqué, probablement du à des coups de fouet s'il s'était fait prendre à voler.

Il lava l'homme des pieds à la tête. Il était si sale que Sebastian du changer l'eau et répéter l'action une seconde fois. Les cheveux de l'homme en question n'étaient pas gris, seulement sales, cachant un blond superbe qui détonnait avec la dureté de son visage creusé. _Il avait probablement résidé dans une mine puisque c'était de l'amiante qui couvrait sa chevelure lui donnait un aspect grisâtre. Les humains sont stupides, sa respiration sciante est donc due à l'amiante et non une perforation des poumons. Il est fichu. _

Le domestique étendit une couverture sur le sol de la salle de bain et y étendit l'homme. Il disparut de la pièce durant quelques secondes, revenant avec une bouteille d'alcool fort et quelques herbes qu'il avait dû choisir dans le boisé. Il nettoya d'abord les plaies de l'inconscient avec l'alcool, puis écrasa les plantes dans ses gants, créant une pommade à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'il apposa sur les blessures de l'humain. Le domestique lui fit des points de suture puis banda la victime avec du tissu sorti d'on ne sait où. En quelques minutes, l'homme vu rasé, ses cheveux furent coupés, il fut habillé, puis couché dans le lit de la chambre des invités. Sebastian prit soin de l'enchaîner aux mains et aux pieds, lui laissant une capacité de mouvement, sans qu'il ne puisse sortir du lit. Le majordome retourna auprès de son maître, puis nettoya la salle de bain. Il retourna auprès de son maître, puis se dirigea à la cuisine. Il concocta avec nostalgie un repas se composant de toutes les protéines nécessaires à la guérison de l'humain. Sebastian retourna auprès de son maître, puis se dirigea vers la chambre et déposa à la portée de l'homme le repas qui se voulait froid, lui laissant le temps de se réveillé naturellement.

Il regagna les côtés de son maître.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sebastian pensa maintes fois à tuer Ciel. Il n'avait qu'à achever l'homme pour que les shinigamis viennent à sa rencontre. Il aurait feint de vouloir protéger Ciel, tout en le laissant se faire transpercer par les shinigamis qui le prendraient immédiatement comme cible pour compromettre sa propre défense. Leur arme aurait été suffisante à le supprimer. Sa mort aurait mis fin à sa malédiction. Il n'arriva cependant pas à vouloir tuer son maître qui lui semblait si humain quand il dormait. Il attendrait son réveil deux mois.

Sebastian passa les semaines qui suivirent à s'occuper de l'homme qui s'appelait Abaigh. Il disait être né en 1863, ce qui lui donnait donc 26 ans. Il ne parlait pas anglais, mais une variation du gaélique propre à l'Irlande que Sebastian comprenait puisqu'il l'avait apprise auparavant, ayant vécu quelques années sur l'ile d'Irlande. Cela faisait néanmoins assez longtemps au point où il remarquait des variations dans l'usage du langage d'Abaigh. Le domestique passa ses journées à s'occuper de l'humain, sans parler plus d'une heure par jour avec lui. Sebastian était le plus souvent assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Ciel, accompagné de chats qu'il avait laissé entrer dans le manoir.

Il aimait bien discuter avec Abaigh ce qui le troublait énormément. S'ennuyait-il à ce point de l'humain avec qui il avait passé ses dernières années?

Le domestique retournait systématiquement auprès de l'enfant où il passait la majorité de ses journées. Il se sentait seul sur ces terres, ce domaine. Seuls les Dieux et les vents auraient pu l'apercevoir d'un oeil distrait au travers de la fenêtre si la chambre du maître en avait eu une.

La chambre restait empreinte d'un silence presque impeccable, à l'exception d'un faible ronronnement qui provenait d'un chat qui se reposait sur les genoux d'un homme assit bien droit dans un fauteuil capitonné bleu foncé. L'homme avait retiré son veston qu'il avait suspendu au fauteuil, ainsi que ses gants, découvrant des ongles noirs. Ses mains blanches flattaient doucement l'animal, baladant ses doigts longs et fins sur le pelage d'un gris bleuté. Ses vêtements soulignaient un corps élancé, massif, en forme, sans avoir l'air costaud. Son cou était caché par le foulard noué qui rattachait le col de sa blanche chemise. Son visage était immobile, sans défaut, presque pur comme de la porcelaine. Sa mâchoire doucement anguleuse était faiblement relevée, orientant son regard vers l'enfant qui se trouvait couché dans le lit qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux de l'homme tombaient par mèches sur les côtés de son visage, contrastant par leur noirceur lustrée, presque brillante. Les mèches arrivaient un peu plus bas que ses joues alors que sa nuque était presque entièrement dévoilée, arrangement capillaire peu commun pour l'époque. Son regard troublé détonnait avec sa mouvance limitée, mécanique. Il le regarde, l'enfant. Il serait difficile de savoir à quoi cet homme pensait, mais la profondeur de ses yeux noisette était émouvante. Sur un visage qu'on aurait à première vue cru impassible se trouvait le fantôme d'une tristesse sombre. Les abysses les plus creux n'auraient plus exprimé la souffrance qui émanait de cet homme dont l'âme s'était noyée dans cet enfant. Il était peinant de voir cet homme le regarder. Il le regarde, sans flancher, sans se distraire. Il le regarde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

Merci pour les super reviews :D

行きましょう！

Est-ce que je dois absolument être transformé afin de manger, demanda Ciel, d'une voix claire, sans être agressive.

_Manger. _Sebastian serra les dents et fut parcouru d'un frisson imperceptible, le poignant dans la moelle épinière. Il acquiesça doucement la tête à l'affirmative, sans plus. Le domestique continua de fixer Ciel longuement, planté sur ses jambes fortes et droites. Jamais Ciel ne l'aurait laissé agir de la sorte. Un humain ne peut tolérer de se faire observer aussi intensément, mais Ciel faisait la même chose. L'inhibition entre eux avait disparu, ils se voyaient comme des entités différentes et par le même fait étaient extrêmement conscients de la présence de l'autre.

Sans être irritante, cette présence restait un trouble d'esprit pour les deux hommes. Ciel en avait convenu qu'ils s'habitueraient tous les deux à ce genre de vie en duo, mais comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi les démons étaient généralement solitaires comme Sebastian lui avait précédemment expliqué.

Ciel se cala entièrement sous l'eau du bain, les yeux fermés. Il ne respirait pas et n'entendait rien de plus que le lent battement de son propre coeur. Cette noirceur chaude et infinie le calma paisiblement. Sebastian resta muet, le regard vide dans la brume de la salle de bain. Il sentait l'huile de lavande qui alourdissait la vapeur émanant de la baignoire. Au bout d'un moment, Ciel se redressa.

- L'eau s'est refroidie.

Sebastian s'avança tranquillement vers le bain et retira son gant à l'aide de ses dents. Il retroussa la manche gauche de sa chemise blanche et pénétra l'eau de sa main marquée. L'eau se mit à bouillir mollement, laissant quelques larges bulles se gonfler et retomber avant d'éclater.

Il se retira faiblement, reprenant une distance respectable et Ciel inspira longuement en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Compte tenu du fait qu'il y a un humain dans la chambre d'invité, qu'as-tu prévu?, relança l'enfant qui semblait maintenant si vieux intérieurement.

- La seconde transformation est moins pénible que la première, elle devrait vous demander moins d'énergie, commença le servant.

- Les risques?

- Évidemment, le décès de l'homme attirera les shinigamis puisque vous n'avez pas de contrat avec celui-ci.

- Je n'ai qu'à n'en passer un, je dois éventuellement rejoindre l'autre dimension afin d'éviter le genre de situation concernant ma précédente faiblesse.

- Hmph, ne comprenez-vous pas que vous êtes un démon sans chaîne?, répondit Sebastian, le visage cynique, le ton tranchant. Vous n'aurez jamais le besoin d'y pénétrer, ajouta-t-il agressivement. Dès que vous aurez mangé votre première âme vous n'aurez plus de fatigue, vous ne serez jamais attaché à personne par contrat et vous pourrez tuer qui bon vous semblera, vous êtes un démon libre!

Sebastian était si sérieux et avait l'air si dédaigneux que Ciel s'esclaffât.

Les épaules pâles de l'enfant s'agitaient doucement sous l'eau dont il sortit une main pour cacher son sourire poliment. Son rire était clair, franc. On aurait dit un enfant, un vrai. Il était tout simplement mignon, cachant ses yeux courbés en demi-lune presque fermés, sous des mèches cendrées humides.

- Sebastian, vient ici, demanda Ciel, affichant un radieux sourire.

L'autre démon s'avança jusqu'au bord du bain.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'approcher, j'ai dit, viens ici, ajouta Ciel, grave.

Le majordome se redressa et déposa sa main sur le rebord avant de balancer sa jambe à l'intérieur de la baignoire. Sebastian sentit ses chaussures se remplirent et s'alourdirent du chaud liquide qui gonfla également ses bas. Il plongea l'autre jambe, imbibant ses pantalons noirs jusqu'aux genoux, puis il s'assit.

Sebastian, il semble que tu as une forme d'affection particulière pour les chats, n'est-ce pas? continua Ciel sur un ton que le domestique ne lui avait jamais connu du temps qu'il était humain. Sebastian n'avait qu'acquiescer la tête et Ciel poursuivit, tu ne le laisserais pas mourir de faim?

Non, en effet.

Et si ce chat était, qui plus est, docile et loyal comme un chien, ne voudrais-tu pas qu'il soit heureux?

Sebastian qui voyait clairement où son maître voulait en venir, resta muet.

- Tu mangeras, Sebastian, bientôt tu mangeras, dit Ciel, confiant, faisant face à Sebastian.

Je vois, merci mon maître c'est très gentil de me porter autant d'intérêt, répondit mollement le servant dont la voix sonnait vide.

_Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il agit ainsi avec moi ?_

Ciel était contrarié. Jamais il n'avait été aussi peu complice avec le démon, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi loin de lui. Il rageait sans trop en connaître ses motifs profonds, peut-être devenait-il avare, voulant le possédé corps et âme. Il se sentait souillé d'un désir toujours plus grand de pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi avide de tout, constamment envie de manger, de détruire tout ce qui l'entoure, trop conscient de la présence ahurissante du majordome, quasi mécanique. Ciel était irrité au point où ses yeux se teignirent de sang. Son bras s'étira à une vitesse phénoménale et sa petite main se déforma, s'agrandissant, se teintant de noir, autour du cou de Sebastian qui n'avait pas bronché.

- POURQUOI NE FAIS-TU RIEN!, hurla Ciel, enragé.

- Parce que vous êtes mon maître, répondit machinalement Sebastian, le regard fixé sur l'enfant qui cachait son visage derrière ses cheveux humides.

- ARRÊTE! DE FAIRE SEMBLANT, cria l'enfant démon.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mon seign..

- ARRÊTE! l'héritier Phantomhive tremblait.

On aurait dit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, en riant sauvagement. L'enfant riait, de plus en plus fort. Il redressa son regard qu'il planta dans celui du majordome. Ses yeux agressifs étaient humides.

- Détestes-tu à ce point être lié à moi pour le reste de ton existence?

- Vous n'avez pas conscience de la longueur de l'éternité, répliqua le domestique.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ÊTRE ARROGANT AVEC MOI, hurla Ciel perdant son attitude habituellement si composée.

La voix du Lord était creuse, feutrée, mais malsaine. Il serra son étreinte sur la gorge de l'autre démon qui commença à saigner, faisant perler quelques gouttes qui devinrent des coulisses qui se mélangèrent à l'eau de la baignoire. Ciel avait l'air d'un animal plus que jamais, le fauve se rua sur la gorge de Sebastian qui laissa l'enfant-bête licher son sang.

- Vous ressemblez à Alois Trancy, my Lord, répondit Sebastian, de plus en plus irrité lui aussi, fronçant les sourcils, détournant son regard.

Ciel se paralysa, plongeant sa main qui reprit sa forme humaine au fond du bain; sa respiration était lourde et muqueuse. Sebastian voyait mal son visage, mais imaginait bien les larmes qui devaient ruisseler sur les joues de l'enfant. Il resta sans pitié. Le fixant, poussant l'humiliation du petit à bout.

- Prépare-le, annonça le comte, le plus solennellement possible.

Sebastian se leva, agitant l'eau, et s'inclina.

- Yes, My Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le servant disparut rapidement vers sa chambre, près des cuisines. Alors qu'il changeait ses habits, il entendit Ciel hurler dans le manoir, déchirant la nuit se son cri de souffrance. Il l'entendit fracasser des objets et probablement défoncer la baignoire.

- Tsh, Sebastian serra les dents. Quel enfant disgracieux.

Le majordome se retrouva à l'étage en une fraction de seconde, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'invité et trouva Abraigh endormi. Il se rua sur lui, pressant son cou et l'asphyxia. Le domestique desserra son étreinte, replia les couvertures, et défit toutes les chaînes de l'Irlandais. Il le le souleva contre son épaule et sorti de la chambre. Ciel était sur le seuil, lançant un regard menaçant au domestique. Il s'était habillé seul et n'avait pas mis son habituel cache-oeil, dévoilant son contrat à son servant. Il semblait avoir retrouver son calme, ce que Sebastian approuva en lui-même. Ciel disparu ensuite en un éclair à l'extérieur, Sebastian sur ses traces.

- Allons où tu voulais prendre mon âme, lança Ciel, sur un ton violent.

- Oui, mon maître.

Ciel savait qu'ils devaient gagner un cours d'eau afin de voguer et d'ouvrir un portail. Il prit rapidement les devants. _Je suis un démon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui et encore moins qu'il me transporte comme une fillette. Il doit également porter cet huma..._

Sebastian se jeta sur lui, le prenant par la taille et le serra contre lui. Ciel sursauta devant la rapidité de l'autre démon, attrapant son chapeau au vol. Son coeur sauta un bond alors qu'il se sentait décoller du sol, serré contre le démon qui portait l'humain sur son épaule droite. Il ne sut sentir la présence de Sebastian se jeter sur lui, ni le mouvement de son bras qui avait entouré sa taille, l'attrapant telle une proie en plein vol alors qu'il venait de décoller du sol en bondissant. Ciel étouffa les mots dans sa gorge, il ne voulait pas que Sebastian le touche et encore moins qu'il s'occupe de lui. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'était rien sans lui. Ses cheveux volaient devant ses yeux, se mélangeant aux mèches noires du servant sur lequel Ciel avait agrippé ses mains. Ses petites jambes se contractèrent sous le vide de la nuit alors que son regard était projeté vers l'immense lune brumeuse qui enveloppait la cime des arbres. Ciel, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporté par son majordome, soulagé des sentiments de désespoirs qui l'avaient troublé un peu plus tôt.

Ciel ne su pas combien de temps Sebastian le traina dans la flore sombre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent le bord d'un lac. Le majordome posa le comte au sol, fit apparaître une gondole fumante et noire qui se solidifia et y coucha l'humain. Le démon se tourna vers son maître, s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, et ajusta ses habits, époussetant les épaulettes du comte du vers de ses gants. Il leva ses yeux vers son maître et resserra son noeud de cravate. Il échangèrent un regard soutenu, long, incertain. Ciel ne savait pas comment réagir. Le majordome se releva, s'approcha de l'embarcation et invita son maître à monter.

Le comte répondit à la main que son servant lui tendait et posa le pied à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il avait peur. Ou peut-être était-il excité, nerveux. Il allait prendre sa première vie.

Ciel se posa à l'extrémité de la gondole et Sebastian poussa l'embarcation sans le moindre effort à une centaine de mètres du bord. Il bondit du rivage sans déranger le calme de l'embarcation, trouvant sa position à l'autre extrémité. Le corps d'Abraigh se trouvait entre eux et celui-ci se réveilla à nouveau, forçant Sebastian à lui administrer à nouveau une pression sur la gorge, l'asphyxiant encore une fois. Sebastian les dirigea vers l'infini, glissant habilement sur l'eau à l'aide d'une longue rame.

Ciel suffoquait d'angoisse, torturé entre la réalisation de ses désirs et la prise de conscience de son nouvel état qui ne lui ressemblait plus. Il se sentait possédé de quelque chose d'autre, de plus fort. Il avait si faim, tout en étant apeuré de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois qu'il goûterait une âme humaine.

Il sentit une vibration qui les enveloppa tous, une sorte de portail.

Les shinigamis peuvent venir jusqu'ici?

Les shinigamis ouvrent des portails, ce sont leur spécialité, bien plus que nous. Il peuvent aller partout dans cette dimension et dans le purgatoire, répondit le domestique de sa calme et posée.

Sebastian sentit l'héritier tressaillir quand il aperçut la petite île brumeuse, presque fumante. Il essaya de contenir son appréhension négative pour ne pas blesser son maître davantage, c'était son rôle.

Ils accostaient bientôt, et Ciel se projeta hors de l'embarcation en un saut immensément long pour ce si petit enfant. Son domestique le rejoignit sous peu, la victime sous le bras. Ils s'enfoncèrent vers le centre de la minuscule île et Ciel s'arrêta à la vue du banc de pierre où il s'était trouvé. Il n'en avait un vague souvenir, lointain et imprécis, mais sentait son coeur faiblir. Sebastian le dépassa et déposa Abraigh sur le banc.

Il n'est pas mort, donc vous devriez lui percer le coeur au moment où vous vous approcherez de lui, dit Sebastian, brisant le silence de sa voix douce et assurée.

- C-Comment, je fais...

Au moment où son sang coulera, vous vous transformerez comme la dernière fois, vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer vos lèvres sur les siennes et aspirez son âme. Vous verrez cela se fait naturellement. Je ne pourrai vous assister puisqu'au moment où vous lui ôterez la vie, les shinigamis vont se matérialiser et je devrai les distraire.

- Et après? demanda Ciel, se retournant face à l'autre démon, le visage sérieux quoique son regard soit légèrement fébrile.

Après, vous vous transformez et nous allons quitter le portail sans qu'ils ne puissent nous suivre, répondit simplement Sebastian, affichant un sourire stéréotypé que Ciel connaissait bien et trouvait rassurant malgré son manque de fluidité.

Ciel s'avança vers Abraigh, toujours inconscient. Il se planta devant l'homme qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'il avait précédemment rencontré. Sebastian avait du le nettoyer puisqu'on aurait dit qu'il était plus jeune et en meilleure santé malgré l'énorme plaie presque entièrement cicatrisée qui couvrait son torse. Ciel tremblait d'enthousiasme, il s'approcha de l'homme, glissant sa main droite sous la nuque de l'Irlandais, le redressant ainsi devant lui, ses lèvres à moins de quelques centimètres des siennes. Il inspira violemment, ses yeux rougirent subitement et sans prendre la peine de retirer ses gants, il traversa la poitrine d'Abraigh arracha complètement son coeur. Il sursauta d'excitation quand l'homme ouvrit les yeux de douleur. Il se rua sur ses lèvres, aspirant le dernier souffle qu'avait expiré l'humain. Il avala la peur glaciale de l'homme et prit sa première vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'anime écrit par OKADA Mari**

*****chapitre 8*****

Sebastian s'avança dans la brume épaisse qui couvrait la minuscule île, laissant Ciel seul avec Abraigh qui gisait sur le banc de pierre qui trônait l'espace dénudé. Le temps avait permis à quelques plantes grimpantes de s'infiltrer sur les dalles de ciment qui soutenait le vieux banc salingue et usé.

Sebastian senti borée soufflé près de lui, à voix basse. L'air épais comme un nuage trahit son mouvement, avertissant le démon de l'ouverture d'un portail. Cependant que Ciel glissait sa main gantée derrière la nuque de l'humain, son majordome contracta tous ses muscles et se rapprocha en hâte de son maître afin de dévier la trajectoire d'une scie à métaux fendant la brumasse à la recherche du fin cou de l'enfant démon.

Ciel ne s'en était soucié. Sa négligence prenait ses fondements dans la loyauté que lui portait Sebastian qui se saisit de l'arme rustre en retombant sèchement sur ses deux jambes, le dos arqué vers l'avant.

- Sebastian Michaelis, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Sebastian esquissa un faible sourire quand il reconnut la silhouette stoïque et un tantinet crispée du shinigami. Il fit volteface en évitant la minable paire de ciseaux plantée sur un piquet que maniait William T. Spears.

Ciel perça le coeur du pauvre gaélique et l'odeur de son sang se répandit vivement, comme un putois aurait empesté un boisé.

La femme qui se tenait au côté de son partenaire s'était à nouveau jetée sur Ciel, étirant son bras comme une aile avec grâce avant de décocher sa lame qui usa de cette propulsion pour augmenter sa vitesse en direction de l'héritier Phantomhive.

La shinigami était plus rapide que Spears. Le majordome fronça les sourcils et le sol fut parcouru d'une forte vibration lorsque les jambes du démon s'enfumèrent. Il s'élança comme un jet vers la lame maligne qui s'approcha à un mètre de son seigneur. Pour la contrer, Sebastian la fit dévier avec l'aide de la scie qu'il avait prise. La femme suivit ses armes et les récupéra avec hargne. Son visage contrarié fit sourire le domestique qui sortit son argenterie pour attaquer Spears qui s'était rapproché de lui.

Sebastian aperçut la transformation de Ciel qui commençait à prendre forme. Il fit une culbute arrière pour éviter une scie à métaux qui cherchait son épaule comme accoudoir. Sebastian profita de l'impulsion de sa culbute pour se relancer plus vite vers la blonde qui s'acharnait sur l'enfant. Il la bombarda de couteaux brillants, nettoyés à la perfection. Elle freina sa course en se retournant contre son adversaire qui allait se retrouver coincé entre elle et son partenaire. Elle se retourna si vite que ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés masquèrent son visage, ne laissant qu'un regard menaçant vaguement perceptible défié de majordome. Elle croisa ses deux scies avec un revers étrange qui suggérait peut-être un effet de boomerang.

- Chelsea.

L'éternelle voix calme de Spears raisonna clairement et la femme reprit sa course vers Ciel, avortant son attaque. Le démon, perplexe esquiva le ciseau de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui, perdant quelques cheveux au vol de la faux du shinigami. Sebastian serra les dents et se rua vers Ciel alors que Spears s'acharnait sur lui.

Sebastian reculant, se projetant vers l'arrière à l'aide d'une vrille chinoise, attirant l'épais brouillard avec ses mouvements, laissant des traces ennuagées dans l'atmosphère lourde et insoutenable.

Le domestique retomba sur ses pieds de manière si puissante que la poussière s'éleva du sol en un tremblement de fumée qui aveugla les deux shinigami l'espace d'une seconde. Sebastian tira ses bras rapidement, lançant des dizaines de projectiles dans leur direction respective. La fumée poussiéreuse laissa place à un fumet noir qui se densifiât, dominant l'espace qui entourait une paire de yeux rouge foncé d'une suie étouffante.

Ciel avait commencé à retirer l'âme du corps et les deux shinigamis se jetèrent sur lui. Ils étaient presque à un millimètre de lui, prêts à attaquer. Ils ne sentirent qu'au dernier moment une bourrasque violente passer près d'eux à une vitesse folle. La femme aux cheveux blonds sut éviter l'attaque de Sebastian alors que William encaissa un coup de griffes si puissant qu'il recula de plusieurs mètres, son corps frappant le sol avec force avant qu'il ne puisse rouler et se remettre sur pied.

Ciel avait commencé le processus. Il était trop tard pour l'humain.

La femme rappela son arme, tenant deux scies à métaux dans chacune de ses mains.

Le silence n'était brisé que les bruits goulus de l'enfant démon. Les deux shinigamis faisaient face à Sebastian.

- Voilà donc ta vraie forme, dit William Spears en replaçant ses lunettes, laissant le sang de son abdomen s'écouler, ruinant son habit.

- Et à quoi dois-je l'honneur? rétorqua le majordome en pointant son menton sur la femme.

- Je suis Chelsea Slingby, superviseur en chef.

- Si on vous envoie pour ce genre de besogne, vous ne devez pas mériter un tel titre.

- La prise d'une âme illégalement, sans contrat, mérite l'attention de superviseurs, souligna-t-elle, irritée.

Elle se jeta sur l'homme, l'attaquant de ses deux scies à la fois. Spears se joint rapidement à elle, visant les jambes de Sebastian qui ne broncha pas, dévoilant un sourire macabre qui sema le doute, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, dans les yeux verts électriques des deux shinigamis qui n'acheminèrent pas leur attaque, retraitant rapidement alors que de la fumée noire s'écoulait de Sebastian. Ses coups furent si vifs que les deux shinigamis ne réagirent pas tout de suite.

La peau de porcelaine de la femme austère se fendit alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de l'ennemi, dévoilant quatre longues marques ruisselantes. La manche gauche de Spears s'était arrachée et il avait sentir sa clavicule éclater sous l'impulsion d'un poing qu'il n'avait pas pu observer.

Les yeux du démon se souillèrent davantage, poussant les deux shinigamis à battre sérieusement en retraite, ne pouvant déjà plus rien pour l'âme qu'ils avaient perdue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

Chapitre 9

Le vent soufflait sur le visage de Ciel qui fixait les étoiles dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Étendu dans l'herbe haute qui chatouillait sa peau, qui se mélangeait à ses cheveux, il écartait faiblement les bras. Sebastian était assis près de lui fixant l'horizon. Sa jambe gauche était allongée, retroussant faiblement son pantalon, dévoilant un peu sa cheville couverte d'un bas de soie. Son autre jambe était pliée, collée contre sa poitrine qui se vautrait sur son appui. Ses mains gantées longeaient sa jambe, se croisant devant son genou. Une autre bourrasque glaciale parcourut leur corps sous la lumière timide d'un faible quart de lune perchée sur un ciel sans nuage.

Ciel était empreint d'une austérité mélancolique que son domestique n'avait pas prévue. Ils étaient à cet endroit depuis des jours, sans broncher, ni même parler. Son maître lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait s'étendre un peu et ne s'était pas relevé depuis. Il était bien vivant, si l'on peut qualifier sa condition ainsi. Et réveillé, ayant fait le choix d'une immobilité énigmatique.

Il aurait voulu profiter de ce moment, mais c'était gâché. Ciel se savait plus fort, plus vif, plus puissant. Il voyait les possibilités infinies que lui proposait son corps démoniaque. Mais une lutte s'était amorcée, depuis son changement de statut, au sein de son inconscient. Or, elle s'est maintenant bien matérialisée, lucide, clairvoyant ses pensées qui se troublent, se chevauchent, toujours en discorde.

L'âme de cet Irlandais lui avait inspirée un nouveau souffle, énergisant son pauvre corps mécanique. Il ne savait pas qu'il aurait dû vivre avec cet homme, Abraigh, à l'intérieur de lui. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hannah avait dévoré Alois afin qu'il retrouve son jeune frère. Ils vivaient réellement en elle. Ils étaient morts sans l'être, Ciel était convaincu qu'ils savaient s'être retrouvés, et qu'ils étaient en paix. Certes, ils ne pourraient plus penser, ni s'exprimer, ils étaient morts, ou plutôt endormis en elle. L'hériter Phantomhive connaissait mieux Abraigh que quiconque. Il avait avalé sa vie, ses souvenirs cinématographiques. Ciel connu ainsi le nom de sa première victime. Bien qu'il ne comprit rien à ses souvenirs puisqu'ils étaient gaéliques, il sentit néanmoins toutes les émotions qu'il vécu. Cet homme était une combinaison de malchance et de naïveté. Seul au monde, sans famille, sans ami. Le comte avait dévoré cet homme rempli d'angoisse et de méditations latentes, peu profondes, vivant au jour le jour, dans une peur de la mort écrasante.

Ses chagrins et ses anxiétés n'avaient rien en commun avec sa propre existence. Ciel avait apprivoisé sa peur du faucheur, tandis que cet homme modérait sa survivance en fonction de cette peur qui le dominait, le poussant à mener son destin minable...non, plutôt vide. Étant humain, Ciel s'était battu pour une revanche, le salut de son nom. Abraigh n'avait pas de dessein. Sa solitude ne l'avait rendu plus serein, au contraire, celui-ci avait développé des comportements nerveux et son habileté à communiquer s'était réduite à quelques conversations avec lui-même.

Il chantait, pour lui seul. C'était peut-être ça, sa lueur. Ciel entendait les mots incompréhensibles, mais doucereux qui résonnaient dans toute l'âme du pauvre homme. Ses chants menaient ses pas, ses jours.

Ce que Ciel avait en commun avec cet homme était la faim. La faim qui rongeait ce marcheur, la faim qui dévorait son estomac. Et comme chaque homme affamé, il ne savoure jamais son repas, le dévorant comme une bête, mais avait en plus le goût amer de ses doigts sales qui altéraient sa nourriture. Ciel s'était senti satisfait une seconde, peut-être moins. Après avoir dévoré l'âme de cet irlandais, sa gorge resta sèche, son estomac lui semblait plus gros, et surtout plus vide. Son appétit, amplifié, rongeait son coeur. Il hésitait à laisser le démon en lui agir à sa faim. Parce que Ciel avait de plus en plus peur; peur que sa propre faim ne l'avale.

Il entendait plus clairement sa voix humaine, comme si les souvenirs cinématographiques de Abraigh avaient réveillé son humanité. La menace grandissante du démon en lui était la source de ce réveil. À qui devait-il succomber? La puissance que lui apportait sa vie de démon était sans égal, comme un feu dans son ventre qui lui donnait l'éternité et l'espoir tandis que son humanité le rendait mélancolique et seul, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité vivre aussi longtemps. Qui voudrait vivre éternellement? Qu'elle est cette damnation qui exalte néanmoins une soif, des désirs, un optimisme, une confiance en ses capacités. La damnation serait-elle humaine, après tout?

Il ne pouvait mettre clairement le doigt sur ce qui le poussait à raviver la voix de son humanité. Par habitude? À chaque fois qu'il retournait la question d'une façon ou d'une autre, un souvenir d'Abraigh frappait sa mémoire. C'était Sebastian. Quelque chose sur son visage clochait. Ciel avait repasser le souvenir des centaines de fois dans sa tête: Abraigh était allongé dans le lit de la demeure de Ciel. Les premières fois que Sebastian était apparu à cet homme, une vague d'émotions terrifiantes et haineuses parcourait l'esprit de l'Irlandais. Ce qui était normal compte tenu du fait que le domestique l'avait séquestré et qu'il le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de ses blessures; déduction tout à fait juste.

Ce que Ciel ne comprenait pas c'était la raison qui poussait son majordome à venir auprès de l'humain, chaque jour, pour discuter avec lui et le nourrir. Il aurait très bien pu lui laisser son repas et quitter la chambre. Un démon ne se soucierait pas d'un humain, à moins d'y trouver un quelconque passe-temps morbide. Peut-être aurait-il espéré le dévorer? Mais à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à ce questionnement, il sonnait faux. Une probabilité aurait été qu'il était simplement macabre, prenant plaisir à discuter avec l'humain sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui arriver. C'était assez plausible, sauf que ce qui clochait dans cette histoire c'était l'appréhension qu'avait Abraigh, de plus en plus vive, à l'égard du majordome. Il était ampli d'excitation, de joie, quant à son arrivée.

Les yeux de Sebastian attisaient la curiosité de Ciel. Peut-être qu'Abraigh avait une vision déformée de la réalité et que ses souvenirs en étaient le reflet. Pourtant, sa vision du démon perturbait profondément l'héritier Phantomhive. On aurait dit que Sebastian prenait plaisir à discuter avec cet humain. Ou peut-être les humains en général. Ciel avait toujours cru que son servant s'accablait d'une tâche avec malices, ayant toujours en arrière pensée le but ultime qui les liait tous les deux. Il ne s'était jamais demandé si Sebastian aimait avoir participé à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Son esprit de démon semblait lui crier que cela était inconcevable, et son esprit humain le soulignait encore plus. Cependant, quelque chose d'incohérent émanait de Sebastian et la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec Abraigh dans ses derniers jours.

Le sentiment insolite qui se dégageait du comportement de Sebastian poussait Ciel à analyser tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. _  
><em>

Ciel fixait ses yeux qu'ils voyaient au travers d'un autre. Le visage de marbre du majordome, ciré d'une politesse et d'une grâce caractérisant les prouesses de son métier. Ce visage faux, mais à la fois si vrai, fendant ses joues d'un sourire poli, découvrant des dents superbes contrastant avec la couleur de ses lèvres. Son nez retroussant un tantinet sous l'honnêteté de la risette qu'il s'était permise avec cet humain, sans que Ciel ne puisse comprendre le dialogue qu'ils entretenaient. L'enfant démon sentit son coeur fendre sous se sourire soutenu d'une paire d'yeux profonds, presque apocalyptiques, dans lesquels il avait si souvent plongé, frissonnant de leur aspect sinistre; découvrant enfin la sombre solitude qui habitait réellement ce regard qu'il n'avait compris.

Ciel sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans la terre, lentement, alors que son myocarde s'étouffait, noyant sa matière grise de vert-de-gris contagieux qui firent perler de petits cristaux sur les recoins de ses yeux cyan. L'incompréhension dominait sa panique tragique, tout ce que qu'il savait devenait douteux, tout ce qu'il pensait lui semblait flou. Il n'avait jamais été si instable, jamais aussi peu authentique.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

Chapitre 10

Bocchan?

Ciel regardait le visage qui semblait suspendu au-dessus du sien. Les mèches jais tombaient devant les joues blanches de l'homme qui ne laissait transparaître aucune inquiétude. L'enfant tendit sa main gantée sur la mâchoire de Sebastian, l'enveloppant doucement.

- Sauve-moi, Sebastian...

L'héritier Phantomhive avait les yeux vitreux, l'air blafard, les lèvres gercées.

- Depuis que j'ai mangé l'âme de cet homme... poursuivit-il, c'est comme s'il avait réveillé les plus tristes parties de mon humanité...

Son maître souffrait, certes, mais cette nouvelle était des plus réjouissantes pour le majordome. Sebastian avait du mal à tolérer ce démon qui avait volé sa vie et sa liberté. Il ne l'avait pas annihilé dans l'espoir sordide de retrouver l'humain qu'était Ciel; et ses soupçons semblaient réellement fondés.

La digestion de sa première âme portait à croire que le démon d'origine humaine ne réagissait pas de la même manière qu'un démon de naissance. Il serait possible que son corps devienne conscient de cette forme de cannibalisme, et qu'il la rejette. Sebastian avait remarqué que le subconscient de Ciel était habité par des souvenirs totalement humains et qu'il se laissait parfois prendre par ceux-ci qui remontaient vaguement à la surface lorsqu'il était mis en situation conditionnée lui rappelant certains événements. C'est la faim qui taisait le mortel en lui. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une corrélation sans démonstration, ce récent dialogue poussait le domestique à croire que l'ingestion de nouvelles âmes pourrait provoquer un choc entre le démon et l'humain, forçant l'humain à se manifester définitivement: il fallait essayer.

Sebastian ne portait pas Ciel qui s'élançait aussi rapidement que lui dans les boisés qui s'asséchaient malgré les pluies incessantes. L'automne approchait. Les arbres se grisaient, leurs feuilles se décoloraient, laissant leur nectar souiller le sol qui jaunissait également, comme si leur colorant était empoisonné d'un mal vaporeux. L'eau tournait au brun et enroulait la terre dans une pâte vaseuse qui se collait à leurs chaussures de cuir abîmées par leur course qui durait depuis vingt heures; direction Est, direction Sud, direction Londres.

Il fallait quitter leur demeure inconnue des shinigamis pour aller éventrer quelques humains sans utiliser de portail. La ville sale de Londres était propice à ce buffet humain de dépravation. Prostituées, immigrants illégaux, itinérants, alcooliques ou drogués, chômeurs, travailleurs d'usine, contre-maîtres, seigneurs et aristocrates, bourgeois, avares, la femme séquestrée par les valeurs puristes de la reine Victoria qui joue à l'autruche devant la montée de la violence domestique; personne ne pleurerait un homme ou une femme ou même une famille entière, les Anglais ont le coeur pourri.

Les deux démons arrivèrent graduellement dans des campagnes habitées, puis des agglomérations civiles, enfin, rapidement jusqu'aux ports d'Irlande, ouvrant leurs horizons sur l'Angleterre.

Les démons s'embarquèrent illégalement sur un navire marchand où ils s'installèrent dans la cale, silencieux, jouant dans l'obscurité aux échecs.

Arrivés sur le sol des angles, ces deux démons tourmentés commencèrent leurs rasades dans la ville qui les accueillait, Liverpool.

Habitué à certains standards existentiels, le majordome essaya machinalement de trouver quelque auberge. Le maître décida de faire autrement, l'héritier Phantomhive aurait été vite remarqué, et il ne voulait pas alerter une âme qui vive sur son retour puisqu'il s'était lui-même déclaré comme décédé. Ils troquèrent leurs habits luxueux pour des vêtements de vilains. Ils étaient usés, certes, mais préalablement distillés du parfum des humains qui empestaient leurs haillons de sueur et de germes. Jamais un pauvre citoyen n'aurait eu d'habits aussi hygiéniques, de toute façon personne ne se lavait. Les bains étaient un luxe, sinon un loisir. Demandez à ces familles nombreuses entassées dans des logements sans fenêtres, sans division, à la lisière des chemins de fer dont le passage des trains bondés fait trembler le squelette mal construit de leur résidence, ce qu'ils pensent des bains.

- L'admiration répulsive de l'eau pousse étrangement les gens à ne pas se laver, même d'éviter de boire ce liquide essentiel à leur survivance, lança Sebastian, observant des pêcheurs près d'eux dans une taverne à s'envoyer bière après bière, procédant ainsi à une détérioration de leur foie usé.

- Tsh, ils n'ont qu'à arrêter de sécréter dans les puits et peut-être seront-ils moins malades, ajouta Ciel, cynique, l'odeur qui émane des égouts me rappelle les carcasses d'animaux putrides.

- C'est parce qu'il y en a dans les sous-terrains, où crois-tu que vont tous les déchets émis par cette population sale et carbonisée.

- Cesse de me répugner d'eux, tu sais bien que j'en mangerai un cette nuit, même si tu ne l'étuves pas pour moi.

Sebastian sourit faiblement en observant le visage de dégoût de l'enfant assis en face de lui.

- Les enfants sont interdits ici, gueula une vielle serveuse encrassée par les infanticides qui lui donnèrent son métier ingrat.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, chuchota Ciel d'une voix atrocement agressive, se levant un tantinet sur ses jambes de démons qui s'étaient allongées sous la table.

Il devait faire deux têtes de plus que la plantureuse et molle. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, s'excusant et lui offrant une boisson peu onctueuse. Courte sur pattes, ses jambes ressemblaient à de petits jarrets alors que son estomac tendu lui empêchait de voir ses orteils. Son embonpoint provenait d'une surconsommation de lipides provenant de la boisson nationale. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, sales, cachaient dans leurs boucles des mèches blanchies qui lui rappelaient chaque matin qu'elle approchaient la quarantaine. Elle avait l'air plus âgée, son métier avait pressé sa jeunesse. Bien qu'elle put être belle à une certaine époque, la bosse qu'elle avait roulée toutes ces années avait eu raison d'elle.

- Félicitation, my Lord, vous avez de merveilleux progrès concernant la manipulation de votre forme démoniaque, annonça le domestique, respectueux comme à son habitude.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Sebastian, je ne suis plus un Lord, agis comme mon frère.

C'était ça leur couverture, deux frères, cherchant du boulot, se dirigeant de ville en ville pour trouver un emploi. Ils avaient quitté le petit domaine campagnard familial, leurs frères aînés reprenant l'ouvrage paternel. Deux soeurs, trois autres frères, dont deux, étaient des jumeaux, il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autres hommes au domaine.

Ciel plongea ses lèvres sur la tasse vaguement lavée et les moussa alors que le goût de la moisson fermentait ses pensées.

- Est-ce que les démons peuvent être ivres?, demanda-t-il naïvement.

- Non, pas de cette façon, du moins.

La réponse de Sebastian dessinait une seconde question que l'enfant ne posa pas. Il savait qu'il avait à apprendre sur le mode de vie des démons, mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui accaparait réellement ses idées était l'homme au fond de la salle.

Ses cheveux foncés et la coupe qu'ils abordaient lui rappelaient un brin le démon avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis quelques années. Une arrogance sans borne émanait de ce jeune homme qui contrastait cependant avec une posture fermée, et un regard d'un calme composé. Il devait être dans la vingtaine; assez intelligent pour avoir acquis assez d'expérience pour rouler ses semblables, mais encore trop jeune pour comprendre la répercussion de ses actes et l'univers dans lequel il avait du entré, malgré lui, trop jeune. Sa tête jais était coiffée comme Madame Midfort obligeait Sebastian à le faire. Le gras de sa chevelure les soutenait à la perfection, découvrant ses yeux crus. Il était relativement bien vêtu, laissant deviner un petit escroc. Seulement, toute l'arrogance résidait dans cette mise en scène. Ciel avait parfaitement deviné qu'il menait son groupe alors qu'il se tenait pour effacé dans la discussion, feignant quelques tics nerveux, comme s'il était l'homme de main du patron, surveillant tous les potentiels ennemis dans la taverne.

C'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, et Ciel le soutenu. Cela provoqua exactement la réaction qu'attendait le démon. Un homme de main aurait pris cela comme une forme de provocation, alors que cet homme saisit toute l'opportunité du jeu qui venait de s'offrir à lui.

Leur échange se poursuivit pendant près d'une heure. Les deux frères de la campagne engloutirent bières après bières, feignant quelque peu l'étourdissement, discutant de sujets complètement banals, anodins. Ils jouaient un rôle, parlaient de leurs soeurs, de leurs frères, parents, amis.

Sebastian s'esclaffait quelques fois, suivi de Ciel. Personne n'éveillerait de soupçon à leur égard. À l'exception de la proie de Ciel, avec qui il soutenait un questionnement. C'était déjà sa façon à lui d'envenimer sa victime, de l'amener vers lui sans le moindre effort, l'entourlouper avec consentement.

Sebastian sentait l'excitation de l'enfant monter à mesure qu'il percevait la discussion des voyous au loin toucher à sa fin. Les points essentiels avaient été couverts, ils tombaient maintenant dans quelques minutes de convenance, de beuveries politiques. Les deux croisèrent à nouveau le fer. Et les yeux de Ciel rougirent de manière imperceptible aux humains, l'espace d'une seconde quand le jeune homme lui lança le sourire meurtrier qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience. Il se leva, marchant avec droiture, replaçant un veston quelque peu abimé qui jurait avec un vieux pantalon d'ouvrier. Lentement, ses bottes claquèrent sur le sol de la taverne bruyante. Seuls les deux démons entendaient raisonner ses pas qui sonnaient tel le coup de minuit, de la mort qui l'attendait. C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux, leur décrochant un sourire morbide qui fendait son visage cireux et pâle, dont les cernes assombrissaient son âme, découvrant un insomniaque quelque peu psychotique.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

Chapitre 11

...

- Vos têtes ne me disent rien, vous n'êtes pas du coin n'est-ce pas?

Ciel fut d'abord surpris par le ton de son interlocuteur. Il était grave, suave, dans tes tonalités si basses qu'elles avaient quelque chose d'envoutant. La voix de l'homme contrastait avec l'instabilité frénétique de son regard.

C'est Sebastian qui parla le premier, brisant le regard soutenu qui faisait trembler Ciel prêt à lui percer le coeur à la moindre occasion.

Il fallait rester à l'écart, ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce qui semblait déjà se compromettre à mesure que la bande qui accompagnait l'homme se rapprocha graduellement de leur chef. Bientôt, ils furent encerclés de quatre moins que rien, ouvriers alcooliques, de la vermine de bas niveau.

L'ambiance de la taverne devenait plus étouffante et plusieurs avaient suspendus leurs conversations en regardant d'un oeil inquiet l'homme qui hélât la rousse afin qu'elle leur apporte à boire.

Sebastian se présenta, lui et son frère Ciel.

- Et toi, qui es-tu?, demanda sèchement Ciel qui avait l'air d'un adolescent avec un trop-plein d'arrogance.

La serveuse arriva au même moment avec les six chopes et tous s'installèrent à la même table que les deux frères.

- Un simple habitué, répondit poliment l'homme, je me nomme Lester. Alors, vous venez de quel coin?

Sebastian déblatéra l'histoire qu'ils avaient préalablement établie.

- Si c'est du boulot que vous cherchez, je connais un type qui cherche toujours des hommes, le baron qu'il s'appelle, continua le svelte homme aux cheveux lichés et malpropres.

Sebastian comprit tout de suite qu'il parlait de lui-même, et esquiva un faible sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas au baron.

Lester n'avait toujours pas touché à sa boisson alors que ses hommes avaient bien entamé la leur. Sebastian sentait également le regard lourd qui pesait derrière son dos où plusieurs autres hommes de main étaient restés, à l'écart, mais prêts à agir.

- Quel genre de boulot? demanda Ciel, irrité que Lester cède son attention à Sebastian.

- C'est assez demandant physiquement, mais puisque vous étiez fermier auparavant, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, poursuivit-il, le baron ne demande généralement qu'un test de forme physique.

Le baron regardait avec amusement la faible constitution de Ciel qui trahissait quelque peu son histoire. Agacé, Ciel cala sa chopine et renchérit en disant qu'il parviendrait facilement à passer le test, n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Deux des hommes de Lester s'esclaffèrent en commandant d'autres bières à une serveuse qui passaient entre les tables.

- J'aime ton attitude petit, annonça le plus laid des compagnons de Lester.

- Il n'a pas l'air très en santé, mais il est capable de se mesurer moi, déclara Sebastian, jouant le frère fier.

Lester laissa un petit rire vide s'échapper que ses hommes imitèrent, en ajoutant qu'ils allaient d'abord faire leur preuve en les suivant dans leur beuverie, voyant la brunette revenir dans l'allée avec un plateau de bois usé bien chargé.

Le plus bâti des hommes glissa sa main sous le tablier de la jeune serveuse qui avait le visage faiblement basané en la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle déposait la dernière chopine sur leur table. Elle fit sauter son chapeau de laine marron qui tomba sur le sol collant en lui lançant une moue faussement contrariée. L'homme en question qui n'avait pas un poil sur la tête, laissa s'échapper un rire gras alors que tous les autres levèrent leur coude en frappant les verres les uns contre les autres. Ils avalèrent avidement le liquide orange brunâtre sans broncher, dans une sorte de compétition muette.

Ciel et Sebastian enfilèrent les bières les unes après les autres, Ciel jouant son rôle de jeune agressif alors que Sebastian devenait de plus en plus mou et dévoilant un coeur niais et simplet. Lester cuisina suffisamment Ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille rencontrer ce baron sur-le-champ afin de prouver sa valeur.

- C'est d'accord petit, allons-y.

Le ventre de Ciel se tordit d'excitation quand il prit les devants vers la sortie, Sebastian et les autres sur les talons. Il sentait le regard moqueur du Baron dans son dos quand il franchit la porte. Comme Ciel tournait le coin dans une ruelle humide, il évita rapidement le coup que lui asséna le lourdaud chauve, feignant la surprise quand il réalisa que Lester était en fait le baron.

Il fit mine de riposter, Sebastian s'interposant entre les deux demandant bêtement des explications. C'est à ce moment que le baron réalisa que quelque chose sonnait faux. Il savait pertinemment que plus vieux des frères avaient compris qui il était.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**

Chapitre 12

_;;;;;;;;;_

_Il ne reste qu'une simple cicatrice, la plaie s'est complètement refermée. La peau devrait reprendre sa forme initiale sous peu_. Sebastian soupira faiblement. Il fixa la poignante blessure qui déformait son flanc. Il était assis sur le petit lit simple et dur qui trônait dans la pièce contigüe et étroite qui leur servait d'appartement. Ciel était coincé avec une jeune demoiselle vivant sur le même pallier que les deux démons et discutait devant l'entrée. Elle avait réussi à l'interpeller alors que Sebastian montait des sacs de charbon dans leur minable demeure. Le majordome en profita pour analyse la plaie autrement que discrètement au travers de ses vêtements. Le dernier combat qui avait impliqué les démons avait légèrement mal tourné puisque Spears et sa blonde homologue étaient plus sévèrement préparés que lors de leur précédente rencontre. La faux des shinigamis laissait de profondes blessures qui guérissaient néanmoins rapidement; du moins, quand le démon est en santé...

Sebastian suivit la marque rouge et crevassée du bout de son doigt glacé et sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme une vibration aigüe qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'entaille restait sensible, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'une mutilation prenait autant de temps à guérir, son manque de nourriture commençait à altérer ses mécanismes de guérison.

L'enfant n'avait agi qu'en fardeau lors de l'affrontement. Il avait si mal réagi quand il eut pris la vie du baron qu'il craqua sur le champ, coutant à Sebastian cette taillade grotesque sur la pureté de sa peau afin de protéger le jeune démon.

Les blessures de Ciel s'étaient envolées dans les minutes qui suivirent leur apparition. Sa digestion lui avait permis une régénération quasi instantanée. Le domestique restait tout de même satisfait de leur péripétie, ses hypothèses se révélaient de plus en plus plausibles : Ciel commençait à avoir des combats intérieurs résolument violents.

_la blessure en a valu la peine_

Sebastian replaça sa chemise gracieusement malgré la pauvre qualité de ses haillons. Il s'esclaffa doucement en revoyant les yeux de l'enfant, fébriles, apeurés, quand il avait essayé de se déchirer la poitrine après avoir ingéré l'âme tordue et cruelle de Lester. Il y avait décidément un espoir que son humanité gagne le combat. Il n'y avait qu'un humain pour croire qu'il aurait pu venir à bout de la carcasse démoniaque et éternelle qui le forçait à vivre. Car le corps est plus fort que la raison, ce qu'un humain ne pourrait comprendre. Les démons vivent _avec_ leur corps.

_Ciel est encore trop immature pour le ressentir; ou peut-être que ce manque de perception est la clé menant à son humanisation... _

;;;;;;;;;

Abraigh était un ange en comparaison au baron, cet animal cireux. Animal n'était pas le bon mot pour désigner la bête qui sommeillait en cet homme. Les animaux sont prévisibles si on les observe convenablement. Lui, ce fébrile homme, était complètement désaxé.

Il avait commis les crimes les plus insensés. Ne faisant rien pour de l'argent, ni par vengeance, ni pour quelque intérêt personnel ou même faveurs sexuelles. C'était un pur manipulateur, déformant la réalité au point où lui-même ne pouvait la reconnaître. Son esprit était si défait que la simplicité et le vide constant l'empêchaient même d'éprouver quelque rancune. Il tuait sous impulsion. Il vivait son présent d'une manière si forte que c'en était troublant. Il réfléchissait, pourtant. On aurait même pu, d'une certaine manière, penser que ce maniaque relevait du génie. Il planifiait ses coups suivant une logique dure et si appliquée que chaque bifurcation impliquait nécessairement une conséquence grave. Avide de tenue, il aurait décapité une foule entière pour avoir changé ses plans. La planification de ses meurtres et sa manie de l'ordre laissait transparaître une forte tension reliée à l'angoisse latente dans laquelle Lester vivait nerveusement. Ses hommes étaient choisis en fonction de leur habileté à s'en tenir au plan.

Ciel qui était si réfléchi, orienté vers la patience malgré les obstacles, qui savait saisir une vue d'ensemble, ne pouvait supporter l'existence de cet homme en lui. Lester ne supportait que son alimentation se touche, qu'il manque un bouton à l'une de ses manches, qu'un de ses lacets ne se cassent. Il aurait, plutôt avait, éventré un homme pour un simple concours de circonstances : son pantalon s'était abimé après une chute et l'homme en question qui travaillait sous ses ordres se permis de sourire, dévoilant des dents dépareillées. Ce désordre était insupportable.

Ciel essayait tant bien que mal d'imposer sa structure cérébrale sur les souvenirs de l'homme afin de digérer le mieux possible ce détraqué qui le rendait confus. Ciel avait beau repasser les images de sa mémoire en boucle pour trouver quelque chemin pour organiser l'humain et le faire taire, mais il ne voyait aucune concordance entre ses angoisses, ses choix, ses actions.

Ciel n'eut jamais envie de mourir, sauf à cet instant. Les personnalités conflictuelles qui s'empilaient à l'intérieur de lui l'étouffaient et le rendaient cinglé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi confus, rongé d'obsessions sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Il se découvrait également lui-même sous un autre angle. Alors que l'anxiété de Lester lui rongeait l'âme déjà alourdie de la solitude mordante d'Abraigh.

Ciel repassait les souvenirs des deux humains qu'il avait ingérés afin de trouver une concordance entre les trois pensées qui se fracassaient l'une contre l'autre. Il arrivait facilement à tricoter ses idées avec l'Irlandais qui vivait simplement, enivré dans une solitude comparable à la sienne. Abraigh avait peut-être choisi de vivre en marge de la société parce qu'il voulait éviter le mensonge? Ciel l'avait évité à sa manière, peut-être que Lester l'avait fait également. Dès que le baron eut pénétré en lui, l'enfant démon paniqua en se gavant des mémoires du criminel. Ciel tremblait, hyperventilait. Rien de fonctionnait, rien n'était en contrôle et plus il le perdait, plus le Lester en lui paniquait également. Ciel vécut une crise d'anxiété si forte que tout tournoyait autour de lui alors qu'il entendait vaguement les échos de la voix de son majordome qui l'interpellait alors que lui s'effondrait à genoux dans la ruelle suffocante. L'héritier Phantomhive avait perdu toute crédibilité quand il se mit à se griffer puis s'arracher des lambeaux de peau en toussant, la gorge étouffée de sanglots qu'il tentait de réfréner.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait dorénavant se nourrir d'âme plus pure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

Chapitre 13

;;;;;;

Ciel posa ses yeux sur son domestique. Ils étaient dans le sombre et exigu appartement, Sebastian était assis sur son lit, reprenant ses habits abîmés durant l'affrontement avec les shinigamis. Il le faisait calmement, tranquillement, après tout, il avait le temps. L'enfant souleva sa tasse de thé qu'il buvait par principe, histoire de s'occuper, attablé avec ses pensées en regardant par leur unique fenêtre l'épaisseur de la nuit. Une bourrasque encore chaude poussée par la fin de l'été fit voltiger les cheveux cendrés de l'enfant. Un autre été. Il pensa à cette éternité pesante qui s'offrait devant lui, à toutes les âmes qu'il prendrait et qui se trouveraient en lui. Ciel ne souhaitait pas répéter l'occasion immédiatement, de toute façon, la condition de Sebastian ne leur permettrait pas. Il feignit de poursuivre sa lecture et abandonna son regard sur la poitrine du majordome. Il devinait mentalement les tracés des plaies qui couvraient le torse du démon. Les siennes s'étaient refermées aussitôt, pas celles de Sebastian.

Ciel calculait que ses plaies devraient disparaître d'ici quatre ou cinq jours. Lorsque Angela l'avait torturé, ses blessures avaient mis un peu plus d'un jour à guérir; Sebastian s'était fait attaqué par une faux et donc il fallait probablement doubler la durée. Il était évidemment plus affecté par le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, mais combien de temps pouvait tenir un démon? Il avait tant de questions, mais n'osait les poser à l'autre démon. Combien celui-ci avait mangé d'âmes, il était peut-être rempli au point où il était devenu plus résistant à la faim?

Ciel l'espérait profondément. Cette faim qui le rongeait le rendait fou. Ce creux qui pesait dans son estomac semblait lui ronger les organes. Il avait peur, peur que cette faim ne l'avale lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Sebastian, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété.

Pourquoi lui cachait-il sa blessure? La cachait-il vraiment? Est-ce que Sebastian savait que Ciel savait? N'en parlait-il pas par devoir de majordome? Ou parce qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être que de quelque chose de bénin? Pourquoi avait-il des sautes d'humeur saugrenues qu'il contenait difficilement à l'égard de Ciel? Pourquoi le regard qu'il posait sur lui était-il si déçu, par moment? Ciel savait qu'il n'avait qu'à lui demander, puisqu'il ne lui mentirait jamais.

Mais il craignait sa réponse, Alois Trancy fut la pire comparaison que l'autre démon eut pu lui faire. Cet infâme enfant, pourri, petit, faible, arrogant, pathétique...

La tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main éclata. La porcelaine de qualité médiocre se répandit en minuscules morceaux tranchants passant devant son visage. Ciel ne bougea pas voyant une pièce s'approcher de sa pupille. Il attendait qu'elle lui perce l'oeil, pour lui faire ressentir une souffrance autre que celle qui le rongeait. Il fixa le morceau, immobile, soutenu par de longs doigts fins. Sebastian était penché sur la table qui les séparait, son bras étiré sur toute sa longueur, retroussant sa chemise blanche sous son veston, dévoilant ses poignets.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Ciel?

Les pupilles de l'enfant tremblèrent sous l'appellation de son prénom. Sa voix était douce, feutrée, envoutante. Ciel aurait voulu crier, lui demander de le tenir contre lui, de le rassurer, de taire la voix alarmante de son esprit. Mais Sebastian n'avait pas l'expression qu'il avait voulu. Sa voix avait beau être des plus apaisante, son visage restait impassible et faux.

- O-oui..., je je crois que je dois m'habituer à vivre avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous y habituerez, répondit le servant un faible sourire couvrant ses lèvres de glaces.

Le domestique se redressa et ramassa les morceaux rapidement.

- Désirez-vous une nouvelle tasse? demanda le démon qui s'était légèrement incliné, une main sur l'abdomen, l'autre collée contre sa jambe.

Non.

Cette scène concordait avec un souvenir de Abraigh; il avait renversé le verre d'eau qu'il avait voulu atteindre, et Sebastian exécuta cette même pose, probablement la même phrase. L'expression de son visage était la seule chose qui différait. Celle qui lui avait été attribuée était froide, celle qu'Abraigh avait reçue était sincère.

Qu'avait fait Sebastian pendant les trois semaines où il dormait?

Ciel se leva, horrifié et frustré.

- Je sors. Seul.

- Seul?

- Repose-toi Sebastian, je ne veux pas que ces blessures s'aggravent, elles retardent mes repas, déclara Ciel avec de la rancune dans la voix.

Il laissa son majordome en plan, et sortit dans la noirceur de la nuit, dans l'air humide et lourd.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

Chapitre 14

;;;;;;

Ciel arqua ses jambes rudement laissant jaillir ses pattes larges et puissantes. Il fila au moment où sa transformation partielle fut complétée et s'élança dans les bas fonds de la ville en traversant la fumée onctueuse qui s'était échappée de ses membres démons.

Il voulait s'exercer à contrôler ce pouvoir qui le consumait entièrement à chaque fois qu'il se nourrissait. La perte de contrôle l'irritait.

Il sauta par-dessus un toit, s'écrasant lourdement sur la tuile, qui se fendit en plusieurs fragments et il replongea vers le sol quand ses pieds fendirent le bois de la structure. Heureusement, la pluie commença à s'abattre et ses bruits de crissement se camouflèrent avec un éclair qui déchira la nuit en éclairant le pavé ruisselant.

Ciel chercha à discerner la lune dans ce moment de clarté, cachée sous la brume épaisse des nuages. Il inspira profondément gonflant ses poumons d'un calme qui le rassurait. On aurait dit que même si sa forme de démon lui urgeait de tuer, il se sentait paisible, sans angoisse. Un sentiment pur et dénudé de complexité faisait surface dans ce chaos qui l'habitait depuis des jours.

Il se laissa submerger par la faim alors que sa peau noire contaminait le reste de son corps en épaississant ses muscles. Il se concentra à ralentir le processus au maximum afin d'analyser sa transformation. Il tourna le coin dans une ruelle, freinant sa course, s'accotant à un mur de brique ruisselant en tentant de maitriser la boule qui rageait dans son ventre, sous sa peau, accélérant le rythme de son coeur mort.

Il se sentait bien, si bien, si plein de vie, si vide d'angoisses, si plein d'énergie, de hargne, d'envie, de désir, il voulait bouger, avancer, fendre le monde à l'infini, faire déferler l'enfer sur la ville et se repaitre de toutes ses âmes innocentes et faibles qui seraient soumises à sa merci.

Il fixa ses ongles s'allonger en griffes et ses mains se déformer en quadruplant de taille, dévoilant les os au travers de sa peau fine, mais dure comme du ciment. Ses épaules se cabrèrent sous le poids de la nouvelle musculature qui se formait et Ciel se concentra de toutes ses forces à suspendre la transformation quand il sentit ses cheveux s'étirer un tantinet.

Sebastian se tenait debout devant la fenêtre grande ouverte de leur minable logement, ses mains derrière le dos. Il se trouvait différent. Avait-il réellement pensé que Ciel ne s'apercevrait pas de la guérison anormale de sa blessure? Il était bête, naïf, Ciel n'était pas un humain, c'était un démon, comme lui, avec les mêmes capacités, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas de même niveau. Il se demanda même si lui-même était moins vif. La faim ne le tenaillait plus depuis que Ciel avait été affecté de la même damnation que lui. Il s'était senti libre, mais quelque chose clochait définitivement. Cette faim avec laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie était la preuve qu'il était un démon. Il se demanda si les démons les plus anciens avaient encore cette faim...

Il fut parcouru d'un puissant frisson qui lui serra les tripes quand il ressentit la présence d'un démon se transformer.

_Ciel_

Il plongea de la fenêtre du quatrième étage et ses chaussures fracassèrent la pierre du pavé quand il atterrit lourdement au sol, droit comme un piquet, sans broncher, enfilant ses gants, les yeux mis clos, d'où on pouvait discerner une lueur rouge brunâtre, comme du sang séché.

Il pourfendit l'air de la ville et entendit au loin un craquement briser le silence de la nuit alors qu'un éclair déferla sur la ville. Il se projeta dans la pénombre en se gonflant le torse, laissant ses bras et ses jambes vers l'arrière de son corps, fendant l'air humide de la nuit. Il s'élança de la même façon, comme une bête fluide et puissante alors que des gouttelettes perlaient sur ses mèches folles qui pourfendaient l'air, ruisselant doucement vers ses longs cils noirs. La pluie s'abattit subitement sur lui quand il aperçut Ciel au-devant.

Ciel se mit à rire gravement quand il parvint à contrôler sa forme et se laissa submerger de sa faim qui avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de familier, une faim authentique. Il sentit chaque âme qui vive dans tous ces logements collés les uns aux autres, d'où s'échappait une fumée continue teintée d'un parfum d'huile ou de charbon. Il voyait sans voir, tous ces corps, se croyant à l'abri, derrière leurs remparts de briques s'effritant par la pollution et les tremblements que provoquaient les trains. Le quartier était minable, sale, puant et constamment enfumé. Il était enveloppé par le réseau de chemin de fer marchand qui agissait en quelque sorte comme des murs de prison, contenant la pauvreté, derrière ses rails afin qu'elle ne se répande pas dans le reste de la ville. Confinant les vilains à l'écart des gentilshommes.

Quelque chose fit retrousser les lèvres du jeune démon. Son oeil piquait, brûlait de plus en plus vivement. Il sentit Sebastian près de lui, quelques mètres au loin. Ciel serra les dents, et une fièvre incendia son coeur de rage. Il perdit la volonté de se contrôler. Il fonça sur son majordome, enragé. Il le détestait de toutes ses forces, de son être entier. Ses dents s'allongèrent dévoilant de puissants crocs alors que ses cheveux cendrés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, coulant avec la pluie jusqu'à ses reins sur la chemise qui se brisa par endroits alors que le démon en lui prit le dessus.

Sebastian représentait le désordre et le chaos en lui, le doute. Il devait le détruire, il était la source de tous ses malheurs et le réalisait d'autant plus cruellement quand il croisa son regard vide. Le domestique n'était pas comme lui, il le savait, il était d'une autre espèce, il ne percevait en rien sa complexion, il était vide. Cet homme était un cadavre, Ciel sentait au fond de lui une anomalie inexplicable qui émanait de Sebastian.

Il sauta par-dessus son domestique en un grognement sourd et se retourna lentement alors que Sebastian se tenait devant lui, impassible. Ciel se rua sur lui, comme une bête, hurlant d'une gravité animale et étendit de tout son long sa puissante patte que Sebastian évita. Les cheveux noirs du démon furent attirés par la vitesse de l'impact de Ciel, s'accolant sur son visage humidifié par la pluie où il laissa transparaître un regard de dégoût.

L'oeil de Ciel était d'un rouge vif, brillant, avec quelque chose d'enchanteur, d'irréel, contrastant radicalement avec son autre oeil d'un violet magique, dont la pupille était couverte de gravures mystérieuses. Le démon sauvage fut parcouru d'étranges spasmes qui firent sourciller Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que les petits sons stridents qui s'échappaient de l'énorme mâchoire n'étaient qu'en fait des rires. Sebastian, s'arqua, se tenant prêt au combat. Il devait maîtriser Ciel avant que celui-ci attaque.

Malicieux, Ciel ne se lança par sur son adversaire, il préféra se ruer sur des habitations en proclamant cette soirée comme la parfaite occasion de festoyer. Il aurait tout le temps de prendre vie après vie, pendant que le majordome serait aux prises avec les shinigamis, bien malgré lui.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari.**

Ciel regrettait d'avoir mangé ces âmes. Il s'était senti si libéré quand il fut transformé. Ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par ce qui l'entourait, sans tourment. Il n'avait jamais aussi peu réfléchi, même s'il était l'esclave de pulsions douloureuses. Tout était de la faute à Sebastian. Mais celui-ci n'était plus là.

Ciel revoyait les images défilées dans sa tête alors qu'il était entré dans un salon pendant un repas de famille où il se rua sur la plus jeune des enfants. Il l'avait pris sauvagement par la tête, la soulevant du sol, en faisant craquer son petit cou fin qui se perça, laissant du sang gicler partout dans la pièce. Il avait déposé ses lèvres noires sur la tête sans corps de l'enfant, aspirant sa vie alors que des cris d'horreur montaient aux oreilles du démon.

Sebastian était entré après qu'il eut pris sa première vie et Ciel fut saisi d'une joie débordante et rageuse quand il vit les yeux de son domestique trembler de terreur et qu'il sentit l'incompréhension sur son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'un portail s'ouvrit et qu'un groupe de shinigamis s'infiltra dans la demeure. Ciel avait pris le deuxième enfant malgré les hurlements de la mère qui faisait trembler les murs. Des voisins étaient sortis de leur logement afin de comprendre d'où venait ce vacarme et Ciel se sauva d'une attaque d'un shinigami qu'il ne connaissait pas en se projetant dans la cage d'escalier, défonçant une autre porte.

La terreur qu'il lisait sur le visage des petits humains sans défense l'excita tellement que sa forme de démon expulsa des ailes noires de son dos. Il s'envola en défonçant la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il venait de ravager, un jeune adolescent sous le bras. Il écrasa sa victime au sol de toutes ses forces après l'avoir vidé de sa vitalité, détruisant la rue, arrosant le pavé de sang. La pluie s'abattait de plus en plus violemment, comme si la nuit comprenait le malheur qui rongeait la ville.

Ciel se rappelait difficilement de la suite, mais se souvenait que Sebastian l'avait rejoint dans la rue le collant par terre, en le tabassant violemment afin de le maitriser. C'est à ce moment précis que Chelsea Slingby avait chargé le domestique, l'arrachant de Ciel. Sebastian avait été projeté contre un mur avec violence et qu'un autre shinigami s'était jeté sur Ciel. Ils étaient cinq. Ciel s'était battu avec hargne et avait perdu de vue son serviteur.

Ciel n'était plus aussi sûr de ses souvenirs. Était-ce la voix de Sebastian qu'il avait entendue au loin dans l'orage, entrecoupé du tonnerre? Était-ce celle d'un shinigami? Le cri était puissant, rauque. Il avait eu l'impression que la fumée familière du démon s'était répandue dans le quartier comme une explosion. Un autre portail s'était ouvert. D'autres shinigamis? Le combat faisait rage, il devait fuir, au moins trois shinigamis étaient à ses trousses. D'autres éclairs fendirent le ciel en crachant des sons horribles. Ciel fut saisi d'une peur, non, d'une terreur, d'une panique. Il sentit un autre portail s'ouvrir, des cris fusaient de tous les côtés. Spears lui asséna un coup à la tête, et Ciel se retrouva au sol. Il roula sur lui-même pour éviter une scie immense qui lui était destinée.

Il tua un des shinigami, ça, il s'en rappelait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ni le courage de lui aspirer la vie, de peur qu'une maladie se répande en lui.

Il avait couru, couru et couru. La terre tremblait, il sentait une puissance dévastatrice émaner au loin de son domestique. Elle la tenaillait au ventre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi écrasé, aussi paniqué.

Le reste était flou, il ne se rappelait plus comment il avait réussi à s'échapper. Il s'était retrouvé en pleine nature, au lever du jour. Il avait semer les shinigamis et repris sa forme humaine. Il était terrorisé, il savait que les shinigami étaient repartis, mais depuis combien de temps? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis?

Il était retourné à leur appartement miteux, attendant le retour de son majordome. Il attendit, des heures, des jours, des semaines. Mais Sebastian ne revint pas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ceci est une fiction inspirée du manga de TOBOSO Yana et de l'animé écrit par OKADA Mari**.

Ciel retourna sur les lieux du combat, un matin, au lever du jour. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps. Il aurait dû y retourner sur-le-champ.

Ciel avait tenté de contacter Sebastian en l'appelant en utilisant le pouvoir du sceau qui les unissait, sans succès. Pourtant, il _savait _que son majordome était toujours en vie, sinon le sceau se serait dématérialisé.

Devait-il mettre tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver? Il soutenait de plus en plus difficilement sa présence depuis qu'il était lui aussi un démon; _non, c'est lui qui ne supporte pas d'être à mes côtés je le sens, je le sens constamment. _

Ciel pensa, un moment, continuer la route de l'éternité sans lui. Mais sans Sebastian, le jeune démon était seul.

Il aurait voulu faire taire la solitude et l'angoisse qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui à l'idée de perdre son seul compagnon; le seul en qui il n'eut jamais fait confiance, le seul qui ne fut jamais à ses côtés malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.

_C'est Sebastian qui doit me protéger, nous ne sommes pas des partenaires. Il est à mon service, il m'appartient._

Il aurait voulu le tuer lui-même cette nuit-là. L'éventrer et le détruire, mais il aurait voulu qu'il souffre encore plus que physiquement. Il voulait le blesser, il voulait lui transmettre toute cette peine que son domestique avait fait naître en lui. L'héritier Phantomhive voulait lui rappeler qu'il lui appartiendrait à jamais, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de volonté propre, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être séparé de lui.

Était-ce par arrogance et orgueil d'avoir perdu sa possession? Par peur d'être seul? Si Sebastian ne pouvait plus le protéger, qui le ferait? Qui serait à la hauteur? Est-ce que Sebastian avait fuit volontairement. Cette pensée attisa une rage chez le jeune héritier qui ne supporterait pas qu'on le contrarie, qu'on se départisse de lui ainsi. Il allait le retrouver et lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute qu'il était _SA_ chose.

Les lieux ne révélèrent rien. On avait entreprit des travaux de réparation sur le pavé qui avait été défoncé par endroit. Ciel ne ressentait aucune trace de Sebastian, ni d'énergie émanant des shinigamis ou des portails qui s'étaient ouverts cette nuit-là. Il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Il serra les dents, sourire cruel aux lèvres les points contractés. Il devrait attirer les shinigamis pour avoir de l'information sur ce qui c'était réellement passé.

Il avait d'abord penser que n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, mais il se ravisa. Ciel voulait être maître du terrain. S'il se fiait à ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois, les shinigamis seraient probablement plus nombreux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le seul démon en liberté et sans contrat qui pouvait se permettre d'attaquer aussi gratuitement des humains; le seul ennui c'est que Ciel se retrouvait seul, sans Sebastian pour couvrir ses arrières. Il savait aussi que ses techniques rustres n'égalait en rien celles du majordome et des shinigamis qui possédait de surcroît de vilaines armes. Il devrait les coincer à moindre coût.

Il n'était pas apte à garder en tête un plan détaillé quand il prenait sa forme de démon, il n'avait que sa force brute comme acolyte et la vitesse lui faisait encore défaut, arrivant difficilement à maximiser ses déplacements. Il était hors de question de prendre du temps pour peaufiner ses capacités. Il devait agir le plus tôt possible, tenter de trouver un semblant de piste...


End file.
